Semper Fi
by stella96
Summary: When Grace shows up to HQ with a picture from Danny's past it will change his and everyone elses life as they know it. Just a simple phrase, "Daddy was a Marine?" Changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. So I had this idea. And the story is going to be a bit longer than the other two I've written also it wont be completed when I finally post it because I need some help with the end, but I think you will really like it. Here's a side note. There will be a big use of different languages but a lot of them have a character instead of a spelled out word so they are in italics. And also because I am lazy and I really don't have a lot of faith in online translators. So if you know the language and can help me out with the phonetic spelling that's great if not deal with the italics. Thanks._

_Stella_

Semper Fi Chapter One

Danny walked into the office ten minutes early, yet he was still the last one there.

"We really need to get lives." he muttered under his breath.

"Morning Danno. What was that?"

"Nothin Steve. And Good morning."

Steve was bouncy and happy, it was Monday and Danny was not in a great mood.

"How was your weekend?"

Danny shrugged. "I had Grace since Friday night so pretty good. How was yours?"

Steve looked at Danny skeptically. If he had Grace he would usually talk about it at length. Something must have happened that he didn't want to talk about, Steve would just have to find out.

"Good didn't do much, hung out at the house, ran, swam. What happened?" Sly.

Danny looked at Steve sharply in the eyes, it gave Steve the feeling he got when he stared at someone of much higher authority then he has.

"Why would something happen? I had my daughter for the whole weekend took her to school today, it was a good weekend. Now if you'll excuse me we both have a huge pile of paper work to do today before we get another case and fall even further behind."

Danny pushed past Steve and entered his office without another word.

"What's wrong with other boss, boss?" Kono had come out of her office when she saw that Danny had finally got there.

"I have no idea but I plan on finding out."

Danny stayed in his office all day, not even coming out to eat lunch with the rest of them. By that time Steve was extremely worried, Danny was never this silent unless something was wrong. At six Danny went home informing him that all of his paper work was done and that he would see him in the morning. Steve nodded his head and watched as he walked out the door. He searched Danny for any sign of illness or pain but found only empty eyes and controlled facial features. Steve sat at his desk for perhaps another half hour when a soft knock hit on his door.

Grace was standing outside his door looking extremely sad. Steve stood up and crossed the room until he was by her side. He squatted down so he could look in her eyes.

"Hey honey what are you doing here? Is Danno with you?"

She shook her head.

"Are you with your mom?"

She shook her head again.

"How did you get here?"

"Asked the driver to bring me." She responded in a small voice.

"Does your mom know you're here?"

Again she shook her head.

"Well I'm gonna let her know you're here and tell her I'll bring you home in a little bit, alright?"

She nodded her head.

Steve picked up the phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"_Hello?_

"Hi Rachel it's Steve . I just thought I should let you know Grace is at HQ with me, she had the driver bring her here."

"_Is she alright?"_

"She seems fine just wanted to talk to me. I'll bring her home in a little bit if its alright with you?" _"Of course Lieutenant Commander thank you for letting me know. Goodbye."_

"Bye."

Steve hung up the phone and smiled at the little girl.

"So why are you here Grace. I love seeing you, but you usually aren't alone."

"I made Danno angry and sad."

Steve looked at the little girl carefully.

"What do you mean sweet heart. You could never make him mad or sad."

Steve led her to the couch and sat her on his lap.

"I found a picture and asked him about it. He grabbed it, and got a really sad look and flinched like it hurt him."

That would explain Danny's mood today. 'Do you still have the picture?"

She nodded and pulled it out of her pocket. "I found it before I left, I wanted to ask mommy about it but never did."

Steve looked carefully at the picture. It was well preserved, like it hadn't seen the sun much. It was a group of five men, four in dress uniforms the center one in camo. Steve knew they were all marines. He looked carefully at the faces, the four outside ones he didn't recognize but the middle one struck Steve speechless. In the middle of the group in full combat attire, with military hair cut, and weapons was Danny Williams. He was smiling the 1000 watt smile, his blue eyes shinning in the sun. His face was covered in camo paint. It was smudged and starting to wear off around the edges, showing that it had been there a few days. Dirt and grime stuck to the paint making in hard to correctly see his face. It looked like he had just got back from a tour and his brothers in arms were welcoming him home. Steve never knew Danny had been in the service. All the times he had told Danny about all the work it took to be in the service, Danny probably knew. Steve stared at the picture hardly believing what he saw. He looked at Grace who was just as surprised as he was.

"Daddy was a marine?"

"You never stop being one baby. Do you know anything about what he did?"

She shook her head and stared at the picture. "The picture made him sad. Did you know Daddy has a tattoo like you, Uncle Steve?"

Steve looked up shocked. "What? Really? Where?"

Grace turned Steve around and ran her had across his shoulder blades. "There. It's a weird word. Semper Fi. And around those words are "The Few and the Proud" really little. I only got to see it once Danno doesn't like to show people."

Steve swallowed hard, that left no doubt. His best friend, his brother was a marine and he didn't even know. He and Danny were definitely going to have a talk. Grace looked a lot better. No longer sad. She snuggled up to Steve's chest.

"How bout we get you home and I go talk to Danno about being sad?"

"Okay Uncle Steve. You make sure he's not sad."

"Alright baby girl lets go.

Steve drove her home and then went strait to Danny's apartment.

He didn't bother knocking just opened the door. Steve could not see Danny but all the lights were on. Out of no where Danny appeared his gun trained on Steve's head.

_A/N Ha-ha sorry that was mean. So what do you think? Are you seeing my train of thought? Care to help me finish this? Let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we are guys chapter two. What are you thinking so far? I need help with an ending, so shoot me your ideas!_

_Stella_

Semper Fi Chapter Two

"_How did you find me?_"

Steve was totally taken off guard, not only had Danny appeared out of no where he was speaking Arabic. And Steve was pretty sure Danny didn't know Arabic, of course there was a lot of things Steve didn't know.

"Hey Danno it's me, its Steve." He held his hands up in a friendly manner. He could see the look in Danny's eyes, he was in a flash back.

"_Who sent you?_" Korean, that's a start Steve knew Korean.

"_Grace. Your daughter Grace sent me. Hey do you know who I am_?" Steve asked in Korean.

Something shifted in Danny's eyes, he knew what Steve had said.

"No. Name and rank." Danny was once again speaking English.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Navy SEAL. Your turn. Name and rank."

Steve noticed Danny stood straighter but his pistol still stared at Steve's face.

"Colonel Daniel Williams. U.S Marines." Steve felt his jaw drop, Colonel how the hell didn't he know about that?

"Mission, Marine?" Steve might as well play along, it kept him alive.

Danny dropped his gun to his side, his finger still on the trigger.

"That's classified Lieutenant Commander. I ask again, how did you find me?"

"Grace." Again something changed in Danny's eyes only this time it stayed changed.

"Steve? What the hell are you doing here?" He was oblivious to what had just happened. He looked at his gun confused before tucking it in the back of his pants

"I think you can figure it out Colonel." Steve thought he saw Danny flinch.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Take off your shirt and turn around." Steve was not in the mood for games.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. Prove to me that you don't know."

"I don't have to take my shirt off for you." Danny's facial expression and voice was guarded.

"Take it off and show me the tattoo. Grace told me about it."

"Then I don't need to show you, if you already know. How the hell did you find out?"

"Grace showed up at HQ really depressed because she made you mad. She showed me the picture Danny. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell, Steve."

"Show me the tattoo."

"No."

"So help me God, I will come over there and tear your shirt off if I have to."

"Go ahead and try. I don't have to show you anything."

Steve stepped forward making to grab Danny's shoulder, Danny's hand shot out and twisted Steve's arm behind his back, the same move he had used on Danny the first time he met him. Although Steve was taller Danny was just as strong if not stronger.

"I don't have to show you anything Lieutenant Commander. I suggest you leave." Danny's voice took on a characteristic that Steve had never heard. It was cold and harsh, calloused and insensitive. Danny's tell tale sign was his voice. It was how Steve would read him. The tone Danny was using frightened Steve. This was a different Danny than his had come to know. It was the tone of a man who would kill with out a second thought if the situation came to it. Steve spun around and elbowed Danny in the chest.

"Help me to understand then."

Danny's right fist lashed out and caught Steve in the temple. He was out before he hit the ground.

"There is nothing to understand." Danny picked Steve up in a fireman's carry and laid him on the fold out bed. He went to the freezer and got an ice pack and held it to Steve's bruising temple waiting for him to come around. A few moments later Steve woke up with a groan.

"Danny, what happened?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "You ran your head into my fist then decided to take a nap and make me carry you to my bed."

Steve suddenly remembered why he was even there.

"Help me to understand. Right now I am one of the people that will understand what you went through. Marines and SEAL's all have the hard jobs. Let me help."

"There is nothing for you to fix. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Please Danny just talk to me."

Danny stayed silent, that was bad, a quiet Danny was never good. Or maybe that was the real Danny and the one he knew was just a cover.

"I will talk to the governor if I have to, please don't make me do that."

Danny snorted. "The governor is not going to do you any good. Try the secretary of war, or the president. They might get you somewhere."

Steve felt his jaw drop again, how big was Danny in the world of war? What was it that he did that he wanted so badly to forget?

"I will if I have to. What happened that was so bad that you would get mad at Gracie for brining it up?"

"I wasn't mad at HER. It's just not pleasant things to discus."

"Please tell me."

Danny looked at Steve and cocked an eyebrow. "This is where I tell you its classified and I cant talk about it."

Steve would have rolled his eyes if he thought it wouldn't make Danny retreat even further.

"Why cant you just tell me a little bit."

"Fine." Steve had been watching Danny closely. His hands hadn't left his sides, his voice hadn't changed from the completely emotionless tone, this was a side of Danny that Steve was not familiar with. He was treading unfamiliar waters.

"I did my senior year on base starting my training then so by time I graduated I was already done with boot. Jumped quickly to the top with special missions." he stopped for a moment making sure Steve understood what he meant by special missions. The look in Steve's eyes told Danny that he thought he knew but wasn't sure if he had it right.

"I was an assassin for the government. I trained and I have my pilots license for armed flights as well as helicopters. After one to many strange missions I put in my last tour and left the Marines."

"When did you leave?"

"When Grace was five." She would have been little enough to not remember her Danno missing for long times.

"What were your strange missions?"

"Classified."

Steve wanted to groan.

"Will you ever be able to share it with me?"

"When the time is right I will share it with all of you."

Steve back tracked a little, trying to keep Danny talking.

"How many languages do you know?"

Danny smiled ruefully. "A lot."

"Which ones?"

"Italian, Korean, Arabic, Hebrew, French, Spanish, Russian, Chinese, Mandarin, Greek, Polish, Filipino, German, Latin and Gaelic."

Steve just stared, that was a lot.

"Why would you need to know that many languages?"

"I had missions in country's that spoke those. Mom speaks fluent Italian and growing up she would only speak it to us so all the kids know it. Dad spoke only German when he was around us. They were two that I didn't have to learn after I entered the Marines. I taught some to Gracie accidentally. I got a bit stressed and just started muttering it under my breath, some how she picked up a few words and started saying them. It wouldn't have been so bad if they weren't all curse words." Danny smiled a little bit. "Rachel was livid. By time she's my age she'll be fluent in many languages if I have my way and Rachel lets me teach them to her."

"Wait? I knew you spoke Italian I've heard you use it. Never directly at me but under your breath. Have you been cursing me out in another language?"

Danny smiled cryptically. "Have you cursed me out in Korean because you think I don't understand? Gotta say babe that was not a very nice thing to say. You managed to insult my height, heritage and my brain all in one go."

Steve smiled sheepishly. He shook his head and got his train of thought back to where it was before.

Steve did a mental count, fifteen languages and that could be spoken in quiet a few places. The amount of Danny's missions could be astronomical, and he didn't have any idea about any of them.

"Can I see the tattoo?"

Steve thought he saw Danny wince but brushed it off. "You're not going to like what you see."

He pulled off the t-shirt he had put on when he got home and turned around. Across the broad part of Danny's back the ink spelled the marine motto on top of the insignia. Along the edges a tribal design fanned out covering most of Danny's upper back. "The Few and The Proud" was inked into the area around the "S" it was truly beautiful. Steve stared at it. Scars where etched into the skin around the ink. He held his hand out carefully running it over the scars, tracing the words. Steve looked at the rest of Danny's back, at the collage of scars crossing across his back. There where whip marks and burn scars, slash marks and gouges.

"How did these happen." Steve could feel the anger rising in him. Not at Danny but at who ever did this to his brother.

"You know better than most how I could get those. I was on a mission actually it was my last mission and I was taken. They had me for two months. They tortured me. The skin grafts never took so its still my skin but I never really cared. The docs told me I would probably forever walk with a limp and need the assistance of a cane. My career as a marine was over and I wanted things to change. I joined the police in Jersey much to Rachel's displeasure but I was restless. I grew my hair out hoping that it would keep me from thinking about the things I did when I looked in the mirror but it didn't help. After two years I made detective and Rachel left after I got shot in the chest. Then I ended up here."

Steve could see Danny was flowing into one of his depressed moods and tried to lighten it. "So you don't like your hair now." Good topic every one thought that Danny loved his hair.

"No I hate it. I do it hoping that it doesn't remind me. If I leave it down it looks to similar. If I didn't have constant flashbacks when I catch a glimpse of myself I would shave it like I had it when I was enlisted.'

"So you just left after you where rescued. How did you get all you did removed from your file?"

"The secretary of defense was a friend he was there when I woke up after being rescued. He asked if there was anything he could do for me. I asked if he could wipe it all out of my record so I could start a new life. He did and I became Danny Williams Detective from New Jersey. I decided that I didn't want to be Colonel Williams, the core wanted me back to train new special mission groups but I refused. I was in a new chapter, the last one was one that I never want to reread."

Steve just looked at Danny. Now that he looked he could see the Marine in Danny, the hard, loud, brave, self sacrificing man that he was. Steve mentally kicked himself for not seeing it before. His partner had been out of active duty for four years and was suffering from God knows what kind of mental issue, PTSD, survivors guilt, guilt for taking an innocent life, he had made that mistake, following orders and an innocent got hurt, that was something you never got over. Steve made up his mind, he was going to help his friend, Danny had needed him since the first day they met now he would be there for him.

"Will you let me help you?" Steve voice was soft and child like.

"If you think you can fix my messed up head go for it."

"I think you should tell us about all of it. Kono, Chin and me, then we can all supply support."

Danny nodded his head and ran his hand across his face. He looked up at Steve and smiled mischievously.

"Can I put a shirt on first?"

Steve punched him lightly in the arm.

"Tomorrow, you will share with us your past. Okay?"

"Yeah, alright I need to make some calls to unblock some records and I'll share it all with you."

"Okay see you in the morning, try to sleep."

"Okay… and Steve… Thanks."

Steve smiled and walked out of the door of Danny's small apartment.

Danny walked into his bathroom and stared at the face in the mirror. He picked up the razor on the sink and glided it along the side of his head. He took the buzzer and ran it along the top of his head cutting the long blond locks short. He looked in the mirror again and a flashback hit him hard in the chest like a bullet. He saw the gun fire, he heard the screams, he saw himself crumple to the ground holding the body of a boy no older than Grace. His grenade had ended the boys life, his father was the intended target and they had no idea that there was a boy in the house when they tossed the grenade in. Danny fell back to the shower, grabbing the wall for support as he slid down. He bent his head in his hand and wept. After a while he dragged himself into the shower and then to the phone. He made the calls for the following day before falling into the bed. His night was plagued with night mares, he tossed and turned for hours before rising and making his way into the office. It was only coming on five thirty so no one was there. He sat in his office and fell asleep at his desk only to be woken an hour later when Steve came through the door.

"Hey Danno! What are you doing here?"

Danny kept his head on the desk trying to ease the growing head ache that he knew was going to turn into a migraine. "Morning. I couldn't sleep so I came in early."

"Are you ready?" Steve was worried that Danny hadn't made eye contact yet, that was one of the things he always did, a little quirk, eye contact was important in a conversation.

Danny finally lifted his head, showing Steve his new hair cut. The self anger in his eyes almost sent Steve reeling, but he took it all in stride. He allowed his eyes to rove over the freshly cut hair, it was a good look for Danny. Now there was no denying he was Marines. The hardness of his face and coldness of his eyes made Steve worry. Danny wasn't wearing his usual dress shirt and pants. His grey t-shirt matched the color of his eyes. Blue jean shorts and sandal threw Steve into a hurricane of worry. This was not Danny.

"Like the hair cut babe, it's a good look for you." Steve smiled at Danny who tried to do the same but the gesture couldn't quiet make it to his face.

"I'm ready to share this with all of you. You all deserve to know, you're my family. Do you think they'll take it okay?"

Steve was silent again. Of course Danny was more worried about the rest of the family than he was about the emotional issues he was going to go through just to share this little bit of information.

"They will kick themselves for not figuring there was something you where hiding but they will accept it. Are you going to be okay to share your last mission?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I did it last night I can do it again."

"Is there anything you want to talk about before they get here?"

"No I would rather just say it once. How much longer before they get here do you think?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders "At least two hours why?"

Danny reached into his desk drawer and pulled out pain pills.

"Because I have a head ache and if they're not going to be here for a while I am going to get some sleep and see if it goes away."

Steve rubbed Danny's shoulder, feeling the tense muscle, knotted beneath his fingers. "Alright. Does it feel like a migraine?"

"Getting there."

"Alright I'll let you sleep and about an hour after they get here I'll wake you okay?"

"Sounds good." Danny was out instantly. Steve watched him for a minute before walking out to his office. He went into his office and picked up the phone.

_A/N In case you couldn't tell I really love a BA Danny he is so flippin hot that add in some mystery and darkness and he is irresistible. I know you think so too! Just so you know I will be making Danny more irresistible than I already have in later chapters. _


	3. Chapter 3

Semper Fi Chapter Three

"Steve I don't have to be in for two more hours brah what's up?"

"Good morning to you too Chin. I thought I should warn you, Danny has a hidden past and he is going to share it with us today. He cut his hair and he looks way different. I wanted to warn you so your not to shocked."

"Okay. Can you tell me anything else or do I have to wait?"

"Wait. Be here at 8:30 and tell Kono before you get here."

"Sounds good brah see you later."

"Okay, Bye."

Steve looked at Danny while he slept. Danny's face was contorted and Steve figured he was having a nightmare. Steve couldn't help but wonder how many nightmares he had that he had to get through by himself or hide from Grace. He wondered all the times that Danny had stayed at his house if he had woken up nearly screaming his heart racing in his chest or if he never woke up and spent the night in torment. It was then that he decided that it would be best if he woke Danny. Steve crept into Danny's office, he was careful not to make a lot of noise because the last thing they needed was Danny accidentally shooting him.

"Hey Danno you need to wake up now. I know you hate being woke up but I think you might appreciate it this time." Danny's eyes flew open filled with tears, he sat strait up his hand instinctively going for his gun and the knife he had on his belt. Danny had his gun trained at Steve's head instantly, his knife pressed against Steve's stomach.

"_Drop your weapons now." _Danny was speaking Russian. It felt so wrong that it flowed off his brothers tongue so easily. It sounded so natural coming out of his mouth that it could have been his native language. The command was said so forcefully and calmly you could tell he had said those very words so many times.

Steve spoke softly his hands held up in a non threateningly manner.

"Hey easy Danny, it's just me."

Danny let out a shuttering breath and sank back into the couch. Tears streamed down his face he couldn't keep the soft sobs from coming out and Steve picked him up by the shoulders holding him close to his chest.

"Is this going to be a normal thing. You keep aiming your gun at my head and yelling at me in another language?"

"Hope not."

"Do you want to talk about it."

"No, not really. I'm going to tell all of you when they get here."

"Do you want to tell me first just to get it out of the way?"

Danny sighed and leaned against Steve's chest.

"About two hours before I was taken we found our target hiding in Russia. We surrounded his house and tossed grenades in each window. They went off and we went in. I was the only one to find a body. It was an eight year old boy who had been playing in his bedroom. My grenade was the one that killed him. His father wasn't even in the house. Some how he had slipped out and left his boy there for us to find. I held his little body close to me and I cried. I couldn't help but think of Grace, she was only five. I was in the boys room when my team found me and they knew what had happened. They made me leave the body and we were moving out when we were attacked. Stun grenades knocked us all out and I woke up tied to a table on my stomach."

Steve rubbed Danny's back in slow smooth circles.

"How often do you have nightmares?"

"Haven't had one for a while." Danny lied.

" That's not what I asked. How often do you have them Danny?"

"Almost every night."

Steve stopped rubbing his back. How did he manage for years on his own.

"Have you talked to some one?"

"You…. Matti."

"Danno you need to talk to some one professionally."

Danny shook his head. "I tried all they did was say it was PTSD and tried to fill me full of drugs."

"Did you take the meds?"

"Yeah for a while but all they did was make me sleep all the time. And I had nightmares that I couldn't wake up from. You know how it is."

Steve continued to rub Danny's back. He did know what it was like. The meds were supposed to help but they locked you in an unending nightmare. "I'm sorry."

Danny chuckled into Steve's collar bone. "Why would you be sorry. Not like it's your fault."

"But I could have helped you, like all the times you helped me. I'm sorry."

"You didn't know how could you help."

"But Danny all those times you stayed at my house. How many times did you wake up nearly screaming? How many times was I just down the hall sleeping while your heart raced?"

Danny punched Steve in the shoulder. "You are not allowed to take a guilt trip on my doings. All my nightmares are my own fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. I've been hiding it for years, from you from Rachel from Grace. Should they all feel guilty because they didn't do anything? No it's not your fault."

"I just wish I could have helped."

"You are. Right now. How much longer until Chin and Kono get here?"

"At least an hour. Why?"

"I'm going for a run."

Steve stared at Danny skeptically.

"Yes Super SEAL I do run. And believe it or not I have an exercise regimen though not as strict as yours."

"What do you do?"

"Usually I run at least five to ten miles followed by two hundred pull ups and four hundred sit ups. If my knee is still functioning I might go for a swim."

"How long do you swim for?"

"I swim into the waves until I start to lose feeling in my arms then body surf back to land. Usually its about and hour."

"And when do you possibly find time to do all of that?"

"When do you find time to do your impossible training?"

"Your telling me that you get up at four to exercise?"

"Yes Steven, now please let me go and you can ask all the questions you want later." Danny grabbed a bag out of his desk and headed to the bathroom to change.

"How long will you be gone." Danny was just about to the door ready to go.

"About an hour, give or take a bit. If I'm gone more than that call me."

"Why would I need to do that? Are you planning on disappearing?"

"No that just means that I probably lost track of time and am still running or my knee gave up on me and I'll need a ride."

Steve smiled. "Alright have fun."

Danny nodded his head and left. Steve went to the smart table and put a trace on Danny's phone. He figured his friends path, Danny had taken one of the longer trails on the island, about seven miles, it was harsh full of hills. It would take about an hour if Danny was going to sprint and judging by how fast the little dot that was Danny was moving he was planning on sprinting the whole thing. Steve winced sympathetically, Danny was punishing himself. He went into Danny's office checking that his cane was still in there and checking the supply of pain meds and ice packs. Danny's knee was not going to be happy for a while.

A/N Aw poor Danny. I cant help but be mean to him, mostly because whatever I do in the next story he is completely fine again! I love it! Shoot me your ideas of how you think this should end!

~Stella


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! So I know the story is kind of slow right now but it will pick up here in the next two chapters I promise! Oh and to answer some of your reviews, I know Steve is being a hypocrite I wanted Danny to be portrayed as more open than Steve but still have a lot of mystery with out being an ass about it. I personally think that Danny has a huge amount of hidden strength that we never get to see on the show. I know he has a lot of self preservation but what do you think our soldiers over there are thinking about? Keeping themselves and their friends safe so they can return home, self preservation is pretty high on their lists its under others safety and getting the job done. Here's chapter four guys!_

Semper Fi Chapter Four

Chin and Kono walked in looking very anxious about a half hour after Danny had left.

"Where's Danny?"

Steve pointed to the computer. Chin and Kono watched the little dot on the screen.

"Is he running?"

"Yep"

"He's moving really fast."

"Yep."

"Can you tell us anything?"

"Nope. Only that it is going to be a very emotional day and odds are very emotional for a while."

"Not even a hint?"

"Just wait till he gets back and you'll know."

Kono and Chin went into their offices wondering what Danny had hidden from all of them. Fifteen minutes later Danny walked into the office, dripping with sweat.

"Have a good run babe?"

"Yeah. Can I shower before we start?"

"Please do!"

Danny made a face and grabbed his shower stuff heading to the locker room.

"Danny finally here?" She had come out of her office when she noticed Steve talking.

"Yeah he's gonna shower then start."

"Okay."

Kono left to get Chin.

When Danny entered the bull pen Kono and Chin couldn't keep their gasps silent. Kono stood up and ran her hand through Danny's short hair.

"Chin I need you to pull up a file."

"Uh okay." Chin's usual calm steady persona was shattered by the sudden change. "What's the name and number of it?"

"Case number 4372-84 mission name Classified."

Chin typed in the numbers and pictures and notes flew onto the screen.

"Danny? What is this?" Kono's voice had lost it's confidence, now she sounded like a lost child.

"Sit down you guys, this might take a little while."

All three of the team members sat staring at the blond detective, who stood ramrod straight his shoulders squared hands clasped behind of his back.

"Until four years ago I was Colonel Daniel Williams U.S. Marines."

"WHAT?!" Kono jumped out of her chair only to be restrained by Steve.

"Let him explain. You can ask questions afterwards."

"I entered the Marines right out of high school, I was trained for _special _assignments." Again he paused to make sure his friends understood what he was saying. Again like with Steve they thought they knew but didn't really want to believe.

Danny sighed. "I was essentially an assassin for the government. My team and I would go undercover for long periods of time to infiltrate our targets group. It was highly classified and hardly no one knows about the things we did. We were a group of five men and at one time one woman. All trained sharp shooters all marines. I was able to keep this up until four years ago when I was taken." He paused and took a deep breath.

"It was during a mission in Russia, we had gotten Intel that he was hiding in a house in the wilderness. We surrounded it and threw grenades in all of the windows. When we went in to retrieve the body's the only one we found was an eight year old boy… My grenade was the one that killed him. He had been playing in his room when we tossed the grenades. He was the son of our target, we had no idea that he even had a son. I held the body close, I wanted to take it so we could bury it but my team made me leave. We were attacked on the way out by stun grenades. All of us were unconscious and I was taken. Our target had gotten out of the house and wanted revenge for me killing his only son. I woke up on my stomach tied to a table… They had me for two months." Danny paused for a moment, deciding what he should share next.

"Show them Danny." Steve could see he had hoped to keep it hidden.

"You're only sayin that because you want me shirtless again."

Danny removed the t-shirt and turned around. Again Chin and Kono gasped. She stood and like Steve traced the scars and the tattoo.

"Oh, Danny…." Was all she could manage.

"Tell them Danny."

Danny sighed. "After I woke up our target started to beat me, calling me a child killer. He used his fists and a crow bar beating every part of me. He told me when he first started that he would leave the skin around my tattoo alone because if any of my team ever found my body he wanted them to recognize it was me. He used a whip, a long knife, the crow bar and a torch. He would alternate with them. Every once and a while he would dump either ice water or scalding water onto my back and thighs. He had a schedule, it took him one week and after he was done he would start again with the crow bar and fists. The only thing he would say to me after the first day was that I was a baby killer."

"What did you do?" Kono was horrified.

"Nothing. I was I still am a baby killer. I killed that mans baby probably his only reason for living. I didn't care what he did to me. He had every right to hurt me."

"NO! he had no right to do that!" Kono and Steve had shouted at the same time. Their eyes were full of murderous rage, that man had tortured their brother. This was new to Steve, he hadn't gotten this much detail the night before and he was horrified and enraged at the same time. Chin sat silent in his chair but his eyes held the same hatred.

"You didn't see the look he had. He was completely empty. I let him hurt me. I didn't try to stop him. He would repeat that for two months it was all I knew. Staying conscious became less and less frequently. All the time I was awake I was hurting. He tore out my ACL at one point with the crowbar, but he always returned to my back. The day came when I thought I was surely going to die. I couldn't help but think of my baby. Grace was five, she was going to grow up without a father because I killed another mans baby. I heard gun fire and a fight. The door to my cell was thrown open and all of my team was there. Our target had left them all alive, all he wanted was me. I lost consciousness, I couldn't make myself stay awake any longer. They untied me and carried me back to the rescue chopper. We got back to the states and they took me to Bethesda Hospital. I was in surgery for twelve hours. The doctors said I would likely not make it through surgery. They tried to do skin grafts but they never took. When I made it through surgery they said I would be lucky to live through the night, again I stayed. I was in a coma for three weeks. Rachel came and visited every day but never brought Grace. When I finally woke up and was able to remember anything that had happened the secretary of defense was there, he's a friend. He asked if there was anything he could do to help me and I asked him to erase everything about my marine career and he did. I healed physically, it took almost a year. It was two months before I was even able and allowed to move around in bed, another month before I was allowed to walk short distances, three months before I was allowed to go home. Six months of physical therapy and nearly daily visits to the hospital. I joined the police force in New Jersey about a year after being rescued. My past after that point is all true."

He stopped and looked at his friends reactions, he expected to see looks of disgust but all he saw was anger and great sadness. Kono jumped out of her seat and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled into her neck. "Why should you be sorry? You are as bad as Steve, you knew nothing of anything that happened in my past, how could you have helped? How is this possibly your fault?"

"Because I didn't figure it out."

"Still not your fault, the last thing I want to come out of me telling you this is that you all think this is your fault."

He looked at his friends, scanning each face for their response of what had happened.

Steve looked…. Proud. He had known there was something different about the detective when he had met him in his fathers garage. He was proud that his friend had shared his past with them all, something Steve was never going to be able to do. He was proud of what his friend had done. Sure his last mission had ended horribly and it still haunted him but his friend, his brother had served his country and didn't want any credit for it, he had it erased so no one ever knew because he was ashamed. Steve would help him see past it, he would help him be proud.

Kono looked…. Curious. She wanted to know more about what Danny did as a marine but figured she would get the same answer that she got when she asked Steve. It was Classified. She decided that she was going to ask anyway. He couldn't jump around all of her questions.

Chin looked….. Pensive. Danny was a little worried what the Zen like man could be thinking about. Honestly Chin was looking deeper into Danny. There was something that he was not sharing with any of them, something that must have hit harder, hit lower than his last mission. He could not help but be curious about what else his friend had done.

Danny limped towards a chair and sank into it.

"Go ahead and ask all the questions you want. And I'll try not to tell you to many times that its classified." He looked pointedly at Steve.

"What is the mission you had me download?"

"It was my rescue mission."

"Do we get a name?"

"The name _is _Classified, not like it's a secret that's what its actually called." Danny smiled a bit. His team had thought it was so clever.

"How many missions have you had?" Steve had been wondering about this since the night before when Danny revealed to him all the languages he knew.

"32."

Steve's eyes went wide. "In twelve years you had thirty two missions?!"

"Yeah. A lot of them were easy in easy out missions. A little over half were ones that took six months to two years to do."

"How many of those were you undercover?"

"Twelve. Turns out its hard to be undercover when you need to be middle east looking. I was really only undercover in places like Russia, Germany, France, Poland and Ireland. I was able to do a couple of undercover stints in Iraq, India, and Israel."

"How many people have you killed? While you were in the Marines." As soon as he said it Steve knew it was a childish question but he didn't take it back.

Danny gave Steve a hard look that sent chills up the SEAL's back.

"74."

Steve felt his jaw drop. That was twenty more than he had killed while with the SEAL's. Steve figured Danny probably didn't sleep well, ever. He knew he didn't.

"Who are the men in the picture?"

Danny pulled out the picture and passed it to Kono and Chin.

"Major Jack Sins, Major Zach Denville, Lieutenant Joey Conrad, and Commander Greg Adams."

"When was it taken?"

"I had just gotten back from tour in Afghanistan. We didn't always do undercover work. I got deployed they didn't. It was two months before we got my last mission."

"What happened to the rest of your team."

"After I left Sins got promoted to Colonel and he led the team for a while. He was killed two years ago in India. Denville died six months ago after he contracted an infection in a bullet wound while in Africa. Conrad made Commander and retired from field work, now he plans all of the secret missions. Adams was murdered after being held hostage for two weeks. They never tortured him but they recorded him being executed and sent it to Conrad. He died last June."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I told the secretary of Defense to inform me if anything happened to my old team."

"Who was the woman on your team?"

Danny looked like he was about to cry. "It was Jenna."

"WHAT?!"

"She was with us for one mission. We were in Germany and we had to pose as a married couple. We got into a terrorist group that was hiding there, they found out that I was a Marine but they didn't know that she was any part of our op. They tied me to a chair and made her watch as they shot me."

Danny pointed to his sternum, the right side of his chest and his gut. The scars were visible as he had not yet put on his shirt.

"I owe her my life two times. She killed all six of the men in the room and was able to keep me from bleeding out. She told me that our team found us not to much after I passed out. I woke up in Bethesda and she and Rachel were arguing. Rachel is ridiculously territorial. It was the last time that I ever saw Jenna until she started working here. Guess that's why working with her was so awkward because she didn't know how to act around me and me around her."

Danny bent his head and laid it in his hands. He let out a shuttering breath that he had been holding.

"Any more questions?"

They all shook their heads. They had lots of questions but they could ask them later.

"I have to tell you one more thing. To unlock this record they wanted me to do something for them."

"What?"

"I have to go back and train new recruits for special missions. I leave tomorrow at Six am. I'll be gone for a month then back for a month. It will repeat for a year then they will decide if they will be letting me out or if I will continue to train."

"WHAT?!" Exploded Steve.

Danny smiled softly at his friend.

"You may want to come up with some different responses because people are going to think that's all you know how to say babe."

"Danny they can't just order you back! It's against the law!"

"I know that babe but I had to make the choice so I could show you this and not get arrested for it."

"So you just agreed to leave the island, leave your little girl, leave us!"

In a flash Danny was standing right in front of Steve his voice dangerously low, a menacing gravel.

"You think I want to leave?! Leave my baby, leave you guys alone where if anything goes wrong I cant help you?! You think I want to go back to what haunts me every night? I have to go and see groups of young men and women go from being excited proud people to self loathing corpses! You really think that if I didn't have to I would go back?!"

Chin and Kono stared at their bosses, Danny's voice frightened them, this was not the loud funny Danny they all knew and loved, this was Colonel Daniel Williams that the Corps trained to kill when they ordered it.

"No Danny I know you don't want to leave. It's just hard to accept that your going to be gone and every time you come back your going to be a different person."

Danny smiled sadly. "I know. I'll try not to change so much."

Steve, Chin and Kono smiled back sadly. Danny cleared his throat gently.

"We should do something together before I leave."

Kono brightened almost immediately.

"Can we have a movie night? We could see if you could get Grace."

Danny winced.

"I still have to tell her but yeah that sounds like a perfect idea. I'll go give Rachel a call."

Chin's hand stanched out and grabbed Danny's wrist.

"Wait where are you going to be training them?"

Danny's jaw set, his face, his eyes, his voice unreadable.

"Baghdad for a week then Afghanistan for a week, then Somalia for two weeks and I'll be back."

Danny noticed that Steve had paled a lot. When he looked Kono and Chin had as well. He knew that where he was going was extremely dangerous and his chances of coming back alive or uninjured were slim but he didn't really have a choice.

"What movies are we going to watch?"

Kono smiled excitedly.

"Princess movies!"

Danny smiled and made to walk away but stopped and sunk into a chair closest to him.

"I'm just going to call Rachel from here."

Chin and Kono looked a little worried but Steve went to Danny's office and grabbed his cane and the pain meds he knew Danny kept in the drawer. He went into his office and took out an ice pack from the freezer before going back to the bull pen.

Danny was still sitting in the chair his leg slightly bent. Steve could tell it was hurting a lot by the fact that Danny was rubbing it gently as if it actually helped. He had the phone to his ear his face completely expressionless.

"Hey Rachel it's me. I was wondering if I could have Grace tonight?"

"_Why you had her all week end and you will see her again Wednesday night."_

"Rachel I got called back into the Marines. I'll be leaving tomorrow at six and I wanted to see her before I leave. We were going to hang out at Steve's and watch movies with the rest of the team."

"_When will you be back?"_

"In a month. I'll have some one drop her off at school if you want.'

"_Of course you can have her. I'm sorry you have to go through this all again."_

"It's alright Rach not your fault."

"_Alright. And Daniel…. Please be safe."_

"Thanks, I will."

Steve handed Danny the pills and water. The blond detective nodded his thanks.

"I assume we got the go ahead?"

"Yeah I can get her after school. Can you take her to school tomorrow for me please?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Do you want me to come with you to pick her up later?"

Danny smiled up at his tall partner.

"Sure."

Steve smiled broadly lighting up his face.

"Your only saying that cuz your knee hurts to much to drive."

"I never said that."

Steve just smiled and handed Danny his cane. Danny took it and hauled himself up, applying as little weight to his knee as possible he limped to his office with Steve following behind like a dog.

_A/N So now Kono and Chin know and Danny's leaving ! What will happen to him while he is away? Oh all the wonderful things I could make him go through. Also just in case you couldn't tell I know nothing about military procedure and how they work. I have no idea if the Marines do this sort of thing or not but for my story they do. I have nothing but respect for the military so no offense meant if there is any._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Glad you like this story! I am particularly excited about this story myself! Still need help with the ending guys! How do you want this to end? _

_Oh and I just realized I forgot a disclaimer! So here you go everyone knows the drill._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five 0 nor any of the characters nor anything recognizable (Sadly) If I did Danny would have a lot stronger part showing he is just as BA as Steve. **_

Semper Fi Chapter Five

Kono and Chin watched them leave before going to their own offices.

"What are we going to do with out Danny cuz?"

"I don't know Kono. We will continue just like we do when Steve left."

"But when Steve left Danny was there to keep the team going until he got back. Danny is leaving who's going to fill his spot? Not Steve, not me. You? I don't know if we can go on with him gone a whole month let alone every other month."

Chin hugged her tightly. "We'll manage if only for Danny to be able to come back to some normalcy."

"Your saying what we are is normal? We're like the island of misfit toys!"

"But that is normal for us. That's what we have to remain for him."

"We're never going to be _normal_ again! Danny is never going to be the same, Steve's never going to treat him the same, we're not going to treat him the same. You can see just as well as I can that he is suffering some mental issues from his last time he was enlisted! Every time he comes home we're going to treat him like a live bomb until one of use defuses him! That is NOT NORMAL!"

"We just have to try and be as "normal" as we can… for his sake if not for ours."

Small tears trekked down Kono's angular face.

"I'm scared Chin. He is not supposed to be out fighting wars in foreign countries, he's Danny, he's the worlds greatest father, the islands best detective, my big brother who should stay here where it's safe- ish."

"I know you just want to keep him safe, I do to but he doesn't really have a choice. He wanted to share all of this." he waved to the screens that still described Danny's rescue. "with us. He knows what he is doing. We just have to trust him and all the gods that he will return safely."

Kono nodded her head and turned to the smart table. She printed off Danny's rescue mission for her and Chin. They left and went into her office where they could look it over more carefully.

Danny slumped down in his office chair a fake smile on his face. Steve handed him the ice pack which he took gratefully and laid it on his knee.

"You don't need to follow me everywhere babe. I'm not gone yet."

"I know I just want to be with you as much as possible before you go."

"And I appreciate it. Do you want to talk about it?"

Steve snorted and took the seat in front of Danny's desk. "Shouldn't I be asking YOU that question. You're the one that's going to be fighting a war not me. You're only training though right?"

"No babe, I have to go on some missions, not as many as I used to but on some to make sure they do everything right."

"But Danny you're old enough to have already retired from the marines!"

Danny laughed trying to make light of the situation. "Not quiet babe. How old do you think I am? I'm only thirty four, you have to be forty to retire. When I first started I had every intention on continuing with my career, but my last mission stopped it. Now I'm going back. And again I ask, do you want to talk about it?"

Steve sighed and ran his hand across his face.

"I'm not good at this part Danny. I don't know how to sit back and let other people do the fighting. It should be me getting deployed not you, never you. It's not your job, it's mine."

Danny raised a hand and cut him off. "It's your job to be deployed by the SEAL's, it's yours job to lead this task force, your job to watch out for my little girl while I'm gone, your job to keep our Ohana safe. Those are your jobs. My job is to fight for the marines, my job to come back safe, my job to be the detective that I am when I get back. We all have our jobs, what's happening to me, is not your fault, you cant fix it, it's not your job, you cant change it, it's happening. Do I make myself clear?"

Steve stood up, squared his shoulders, clicked his heals and saluted. "Sir, yes sir Colonel!" he wasn't being cheeky, he was showing respect where it was due.

Danny threw a pen with incredible aim and force, it hit Steve dead in the center of his chest. "And don't EVER do that or call me Colonel again! Ever!"

Steve chuckled and stop in a moment. Danny could visibly see the light bulb go off in his head. He race out of the room into Kono's office leaving Danny chuckling in his wake. Steve burst into Kono's office startling the two Hawaiians. His face was split in a wide grin but when he entered it was quickly removed from his face. Both Kono and Chin looked horrified, tears ran down Kono's face.

"What's wrong?" Dumb question, what wasn't wrong?

"Boss I printed out Danny's rescue mission, attached to it was his statement of EVERYTHING that happened to him over those two months and the doctors report. There is so much here that he didn't tell us. So much detail."

"Like what Kono. I can imagine he would want to keep some things secret it is hard to talk about being tortured." Steve knew that first hand, Danny had been able to talk to him about what he went through in North Korea, he never understood why he was so understanding about what Steve was feeling at any given moment.

"But boss why would he show us these unless he was going to tell us. Listen to this it's the doctor report of the first time he looked Danny over.

"_Thirty year old male, Caucasian. Severe damage to the back and spinal cord, along with severe damage to the head and legs. Patient shows signs of severe multiple concussions. Burns cover all of the lower part of his back and thighs. Scar tissue appears to be very deep, the abuse lasting at least two months. Infection has set in as well as sepsis and the patient does not have high odds of surviving the night. He has seven broken ribs, that have started to heal only to be broken again. The third and fifth vertebra have also been broken. There is a lot of swelling around the spinal cord, and it may be permanent, need to have closer examination. The bones in both of his feet were broken multiple times and have started to heal incorrectly. Right hip was broken in two places and started to heal incorrectly as well. He has a fever of 104.3__° , cooling packs have been placed around the body in hopes to bring it down before he starts to convulse. Ice bath is the only option we have if his temperature doesn't come down, but only as a last option with all the open wounds. He is severely malnourished and dehydrated, having lost almost forty pounds that he didn't have to lose. His left arm has been fractured and is very bruised. I am to understand that he is left hand dominant but with this examination the left arm may be left weaker than the right. As of this time we do not expect him to survive but, we have seen Danny before come through when the odds are against him so we can only hope." _Steve was shocked by the detailed injury list, also that he seemed on friendly basis with the intensive care doctor.

"That's not it boss. This is his statement of what happened to him."

"_After waking up the suspect took a crow bar and beat me with it, he first started with my feet and worked his way up to my head and neck, I couldn't feel anything other than brain numbing pain. He dropped the crow bar and attacked me with his fist and feet, all the time calling me a baby killer. He told me he would not touch the skin under my tattoo because when my team found me he wanted there to be something to recognize. He stormed out the door shortly before I passed out. I was woken up on my back, ice water being dumped over my body and my hooded head. The water stuck to hood making it almost impossible to breath, I know that I swallowed and inhaled more than I should have. I panicked when I thought he was going to water board me to death but shortly before I passed out he removed my hood and flipped me over so I was back on my stomach, he poured scalding water onto my lower back down to my upper legs. He laughed when I screamed only saying I deserved it for killing his child. Every time I was close to passing out he would dump ice water over my entire body to keep me awake. He took a whip and whipped my back and the top of my shoulders, when there was not enough skin left for him to whip he moved to my thighs, he continued to whip me until I thought he reached bone. He would leave me alone in the dark for a day or two after each session. When he came back the next time he had a long meat cutting knife. He placed it on my back at the top of the whip marks, he shouted "For my baby" and pulled the knife down. He repeated it six times before pouring more ice water on my back. He took the knife and cut deep around each of my hips. The only thing he would ever say to me was I was a baby killer. He laughed every time I screamed, every time I cried out. He left me alone for a day or two, guards would give me water and bread every three days, they let me up to go to the bathroom every other day. After the first two days I was unable to walk by myself or stand so the guards would carry me to the bathroom. When he came back the next time he had a propane torch. He lit it and touched it to the left side of my back and burned a hole. He lifted it and did the same on the right side. He made six holes, three to the left and three to the right, all in a line. He then took the torch and connected all of the holes with a deep line. He laughed when my voice stopped working and I could no longer make a sound. He dumped ice water on the burns before leaving. _

_I passed out and I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up I had the hood over my head again. I don't know what he was using but the water never stopped. After a while I passed out again. I was woken up to more hot water being dumped onto my lower back. The cycle only took a week and he repeated it every week for two months. I finally thought it would be my last day and I was going to die, from infection, from pain, from blood loss or dehydration. I didn't care, only thing that mattered was that it was finally going to end. I heard gun fire and yelling. The door to my cell was thrown open and all of my team was there. They rushed over to me and untied my arms and legs. I couldn't force myself to stay awake any longer. I passed out and my team carried me to the helicopter. _

_I was told later that I was in surgery for seventeen hours and the doctors didn't think I would make it through surgery. I did but they didn't think I'd survive the night. I did, I was in a coma for three weeks. When I woke up they told me I would probably never walk again. I did, they told me I would need a cane, I don't. The secretary of defense was there when I woke up. He offered to wipe everything out and I started a new life."_

"That was also my psych evaluation. For some reason they want you to relive every thing to make sure your sane. In my opinion it's a dumb idea, if you made it through and are able to function you should be cleared as sane."

All three of the islanders jumped, no one had noticed Danny standing in the door way.

"Danny why wouldn't you just tell us?"

"It's so much easier for you to read it than it is for me to have to tell you."

Steve stood up and offered his chair to Danny who gratefully limped over to it and sunk into it.

"I didn't know that you were left handed."

Danny shrugged. "I'm ambidextrous. I favor my right hand now because the left has just a little bit of a handicap but it's hardly noticeable if you aren't looking for it."

"Was your knee the only lasting damage physically besides the scars?"

"No. The swagger I have that you make fun of. When he would use the crow bar on my feet he broke all of the bones, when he cut around my hip he hit the bone and eventually it broke when he was using the crow bar. They all started to heal incorrectly and they could only do so much." Danny looked at Steve and saw the dark haired man was horrified.

"Danny.. I'm… I'm so…. So sorry… I…"

"Babe relax, it's fine I would have done the same thing. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Steve bowed his head and blushed.

"So super SEAL what was that bright idea you had in my office?"

Steve brightened again. "Chin can we borrow your dart board?"

"Sure what do you need it for?"

"You'll see." Steve flew out of the rookies office returning a short time later with the dart board and a small package.

"Are those what I think they are Steven?" Danny couldn't help but smile.

"Yep, you said you are a trained sharp shooter, I want to see who can throw knives better SEALS, marines, rookies or cops. Every one gets two knives."

Steve set the board up at the at end of Kono's office and handed out the knives.

"Okay Kono you go first then Chin then me then Danny." Kono threw the first knife and it hit the far left side of the board. Chin threw his first and it hit the right side. Steve stepped up and threw his first, it hit just left of the center. He smiled proudly.

"Your turn marine."

Danny stepped up and took two steps back from where every one else had thrown theirs. He brought his arm back and let the first knife fly, it had hardly hit the board when he let the second one go. All three of the Five 0 watched in awe, he was fast and he was accurate both knives were buried deep in the bulls eye.

"Sorry super seal looks like marines win."

"Damn no one has ever beaten me in knives."

Danny smiled and punched him none to gently in the arm. "That's because you've never played against me. So what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

'I thought something along this line would be good. I have to call the governor and tell her that you will be leaving."

"Do you want me to go and talk to her for you?"

"Naw it will only take a moment."

"Hello this is Lt. Commander McGarrett I need to talk to the Governor."

"_Hello McGarrett what can I do for you?"_

"I need to inform you that detective Williams will be leaving for a month."

"_Why is he leaving?"_

"Before he was a cop he was a marine and he is going to be training other marines for a month. He will be back for a month on leave then he has to leave again. This will repeat for a year and the Corps will decide after that what will happen. I thought it important that you know."

"_Yes thank you for telling me. Tell Detective Williams to be safe."_

"Of course ma'am thank you."

Steve hung up the phone.

"I am so glad she doesn't ask a lot of questions."

Danny smiled roguishly. "Yeah me too. I hate having to explain things more than once."

"Hey boss? Since we wont get a case today and we don't have anything to finish can we watch a movie before you have to go and pick up Grace?"

Steve and Danny both smiled the 1000 watt smile.

"Absolutely. You get the movie, I'll get the pop corn, Chin go get the drinks Danny go find a seat in front of the smart board. By time you get there we should have every thing ready. OUCH!"

Danny had smacked Steve on the shoulder hard with his cane.

"Watch it! With this thing my reach is a lot longer than yours."

Steve smiled cheekily and ran out of the room to find popcorn. Chin and Kono smiled and followed suit leaving Danny to hobble his way out to the bull pen. He pulled up four chairs and put them in a line in front of the screen. He sat down in one of the middle ones and waited for his friends to return.

Chin was first he had four beers and four sodas. He popped the tops on two of the beers and handed one to Danny they clinked the necks on their bottles and smiled. Steve was next he took the spot to Danny's right handing Chin and Danny bowls full of fresh popcorn. Chin grabbed his and took a huge hand full in his mouth. He smiled brightly crinkling his eyes and handed Steve a beer. Kono came tearing into the office and almost took all three men out when she didn't stop in time. She skidded and fell into Danny's lap who's chair fell back, his hands reached out and tipped Steve's chair the SEAL jumped up and almost took out chin who dodged. Danny lay on the floor with Kono spread across his chest. He gasped and she jumped to her feet.

"Danny are you okay?"

Danny chuckled softly. "Fine…. Just got the….. Wind knocked out of…me by….. Hurricane….. Kono."

Steve reached down and helped the detective/marine off the floor supporting as much of the blond mans weight as he could so there was as little weight in his knee as possible. When Danny had been moved from his chair Kono righted it and Steve deposited him back into the chair.

Danny put his head in between his knees regaining his breath. Kono shared a worried look with Steve and Chin when the blond mans shoulders began to shake.

"Hey brah you okay?"

Danny looked up, a broad smile on his face trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Oh.. My… Gosh Kono you should have seen your face when you knocked me over! It was the most comical thing I've seen in a long time." Danny couldn't restrain his laughter any longer. It filled the room shortly joined by the other three five o members.

By time their laughter trickled down to small giggles, Danny and Steve's faces were beet red and all four of them had tears running down their faces.

"So Rookie what movie did you get?"

"Paul. Charlie said it was hilarious." She blushed deeply when all three men cocked an eye brow at her.

"You mean you ran all the way down to the lab but didn't bring him back with you?!"

"No! You guys are scary and like to intimidate him so when I asked he gracefully said no because I quote

"I would love to but I don't need a man carrying a shot gun a lieutenant commander or a crazy haole who probably knows more mob leaders than I can think of coming after me because I am dating their sister."

So I let him slide figuring he is probably right."

All three of the men smiled evilly. Danny's eye brows furrowed when he noticed what she had said.

"Why am I the crazy one? shouldn't that be Steve's name?"

Steve smacked Danny on the arm.

"No matter what you may think Danny I am not as crazy as you."

Kono interjected before they could get into a fight.

"Danny do you know mod leaders? Or is he being overly dramatic?" Danny kept smiling evilly. "Of course I know mob leaders, Jersey mob, German mob, Chinese mob, Russian mob. Take your pick, I probably know them"

Kono looked a little worried. "But your not going to send them after Charlie right?"

Danny chuckled darkly sending chills down every ones spines. "Only if he hurts you babe."

"Why do I get da feelin dat outa every one here Haole is da most dangerous." Every one looked up and saw Kamekona standing in the door way.

"Shamu!"

"Hey Jersey. Just heard over on da coconut wireless dat my favorite haole was getting deployed. What da hell man, when di' you become marine?"

"Been marine big man, just got put back in, guess they think four year break is long enough."

"True bro. When you be back?"

"Next month."

"You ge' back in one piece and I'll have a plate of shrimp wit your name on it Jersey."

"Thanks Shamu. You wanna join us for a movie?"

"Naw I gotta be back to my truck, just wanted to make sure my information was right."

"Yep who ever you got it from was telling the truth."

"Always figured dare was more to you Jersey den what meets da eye. Cant say I figured dis was it."

The big man was making his way out of the room when Steve called out.

"Hey Big man your probably right."

"Bout what McGarrett?"

"He probably is the most dangerous, he has all his contacts from jersey plus all the ones he made while in the corps. The man has got connections and skills."

"True story brah, I'll make a note not to upset da haole, I value my life."

Every one chuckled as he left and Kono put in the movie. They sat for two hours laughing until they cried and then laughed some more.

_A/N Hmm that chapter had every emotion I think. Guilt, sadness, happiness, fear confusion. Am I missing any other main ones? _


	6. Chapter 6

Semper Fi Chapter Six

When the movie finally ended every one stood up and stretched.

"Hey Steve we should probably leave if we want to get to the school on time."

"Right behind you Danno. You got the keys?"

"Of course I have the keys! I suppose you want them?"

Steve smiled. "You know me so well."

Danny smiled and rolled his eyes tossing his friend the keys to his camero.

"Chin, Kono meet us at my place in an hour. I'll stop by the store after we get Grace to pick up some steaks and stuff."

"Got it."

"You comin Danno?"

"Getting there you Neanderthal. It just takes me a bit longer."

"That bad huh?"

Danny smiled and grimaced when he started walking. "Probably shouldn't have run seven miles."

"Ya think! It wasn't only seven miles, it was seven miles of hills that you ran in under an hour."

"I know. Shouldn't have taken that long."

Steve stared at Danny incredulously. "You ran seven plus miles of hills in under an hour with a bad knee and your saying it shouldn't have taken that long?"

"No I can run a mile of hills in six minutes so do the math, it should have taken me like forty two minutes."

Steve shook his head and made his way to the car.

"You may be worse than me, you know that Danno?"

"I could never be worse than you. Even if I tried. "

"Gonna doubt that." Muttered Steve under his breath.

Danny smiled pretending he hadn't heard. The ride to Grace's school was quiet Danny seemed far off in his mind staring out the window. Steve was just as far off in his own mind. He couldn't help but think of what could happen to his little brother when he left.

"You okay over there Super SEAL?"

"While you're gone Grace and I are going to come up with a good name to go with marine and I will tease you about being in the air force!"

Danny hit him on the shoulder. "She would never do that do me! And besides you will forget to do it."

'If you say so Danno."

"So are you okay? I expected you to have thousands of questions since we're alone."

"No I do know when to stop!"

"Yeah right. You forget that I know you! What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking of what you're going to be going through while your gone. I know what it's like and that is never something that I would want for you."

"And I appreciate it babe but you forget that I have been doing combat longer than you. You did Navy Intelligence for a while and I was already in the field. I know how to take care of myself."

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"I know babe, welcome to my world with you."

"Do I make you worry this bad?!"

"Probably worse because I overreact according to you."

Steve smiled and pulled up to sacred hearts academy where a little pigtailed tornado came tearing at the car. Danny got out of the car as quick as he could using to car to hold most of his weight.

"Hey monkey!"

Grace ran to her dad but slammed to a stop right in front of him staring.

"Danno what did you do to your hair?!"

"I cut it baby. Why don't you get in the car and I'll explain every thing to you on the way to Uncle Steve's."

Grace brightened at the idea of going to her Uncle's house. She slid into the back seat and buckled quickly.

"Hi Uncle Steve!"

"Hey Gracie! Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah. I got a hundred on my spelling test. Did you talk to Danno?"

"Yeah monkey he did. I have to tell you something but you cant interrupt me until I'm done okay?"

"Okay."

"Uncle Steve told me you showed him the picture you found at my apartment?"

She nodded her head looking a little fearful that she had done something wrong.

"It's okay monkey that you did it. Did Uncle Steve say anything about the picture?"

"Yeah he said you were a marine. That's like how Uncle Steve is a seal right?"

"Yep only instead of being in the navy I am in the Marines. I just found out last night that I have to go away for a while."

"For what? Is Uncle Steve going with you?"

"No baby I'm going away with the Marines like when Uncle Steve goes away with the SEAL's. I'm going to be gone for a month which means I'll miss two of our weekends."

"But why are you leaving?"

"They want me to go and train other Marines."

"Why do they want you to do it? Why cant some one else?" "Because I was so good at it they want me to teach other people how I do things."

"Oh okay."

"It's only going to be for a month and I'll be back. We're going to meet Uncle Chin and Aunty Kono and maybe Aunty Malia at Uncle Steve's house and we're going to watch some princess movies! Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah!"

"Steve can we stop by my apartment before we go to the store? I need to grab some stuff since we will probably be staying with you tonight."

"Yeah of course Danno. What do you need to get?"

"Clothes for Grace and I need to get my dress uniform and combat uniform."

"You still have them?"

"Yeah Rachel told me that even though I wanted to forget about it one day I might want it."

"And it fits?"

"Not like I've grown."

"True. Ouch!"

"Daddy why did you hit Uncle Steve?"

"Because he was making a short joke baby."

"Oh so he deserved it?"

"Absolutely."

"It's okay then."

"What?! Gracie why is it okay that he hit me?"

"Because Uncle Steve. You started the fight by making a short joke when you know that Daddy doesn't like it." Grace explained carefully like it should be obvious.

"That's my girl!"

"She has to get her logic from you! Talking to her is like talking to you!"

"Nothin wrong there is there baby?"

"Nope!"

Steve just shook his head making the Williams' laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N sorry guys this one is pretty short but I will be uploading at least three chapters today! Thank you for all of the reviews and comments! I still don't quite know how I want this to end but I have an idea of what I'm thinking, let me know what YOU want to read… please._

Semper Fi Chapter Seven

Steve pulled into the parking lot of his friends crappy apartment. Danny slid out grabbed his cane and limped into the apartment.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. You guys don't need to come in."

"Grace why don't you stay in here, turn the radio on if you want. I'll go help your dad."

"Okay Uncle Steve."

"Babe I'll be fine."

"How do you expect to carry stuff with only one hand. Did you forget I know how heavy dress and combat uniforms are?"

"Fine come on."

Steve stood in the living room waiting for Danny to return. He rushed into Danny's room when he heard a loud thump. He found Danny sitting on the floor rocking crying softly next to his uniforms. Steve knew he had just had a flash back, Steve himself had dealt with enough flashbacks to know just by looking at his friend Danny had just had a really bad one.

Steve sat next to Danny wrapping his arms around the blonds shoulders rocking him gently shushing him quietly. Finally Danny calmed and leaned into Steve's chest.

"Thank you."

"Anytime you know that Danno I just hope it doesn't become a habit."

"Same here."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why not. I was twenty five and I had been deployed. We were driving when our truck was blown up. I was a commander and the Captain was riding with me. He covered me with his body stopping the shrapnel that would have went right through my head. He died lying on top of me. I couldn't move and I laid there for three hours while his dead body bled out on me."

"Danno, I don't think your going to be getting deployed."

"And why is that super seal?" "There is no way that you will pass the psyche evaluation."

"Thanks for the confidence, I've been hiding it for four years, fooled you. And because of what I am doing they are not making me take the evaluation."

"Can they do that?"

"Guess so."

"Alright. Are you ready or do you need a few minutes still?"

"I'm good. I gotta grab a Gracie's school uniform and I'll be ready."

Steve nodded and picked up the uniforms before helping Danny up off the floor.

"How's your knee feeling?"

"I'll be okay by tomorrow."

"So hurts like a bitch?"

"Yep."

Danny limped into Gracie's room and grabbed one of the spare uniforms that she kept there along with a pair of pj's and her toiletries and a swim suit.

"You got everything Danno?"

"Yeah I still have some stuff at your house so I should be good to go now."

They walked out the door and Danny locked it before slipping his key into Steve's pocket unnoticed.

They walked back out to the car to find Gracie jamming out to some Mylie Cyrus song neither of them had ever heard.

"Did you find everything Daddy?"

"Yeah baby I got every thing we need."

"Okay. Can we go now I want to go swimming before dinner."

"Of course Monkey, you heard the princess driver, McGarrett residence please."

"Of course princess anything for you."

Grace giggled at their antics.

_A/n there you go I don't really like how short this is but it was either cut it off here or let it become way to long. At least you don't have to wait long to read the next chapter__J._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N here's the next one I know the last chapter was kind of boring this one has some team bonding and CHICKEN! Its humorous and a little bittersweet. Here you go…_

Semper Fi Chapter eight

Steve stopped by the store running in by himself. He was back in ten minutes to find the mood in the car drastically changed. Grace was in the back seat looking extremely pale with tears brimming in her eyes. Danny sat in the front seat leaned forward his head resting on the dash, he was rubbing at his temples trying to ease the migraine.

"What happened?"

"She found out where I was going."

"Did you not intend on telling her?"

"Not if I could help it. It's not really something that she needs to be thinking about."

"How did she find out then?"

"She's my daughter! How do you think?"

"She's got the makings of a great detective."

"Absolutely. She asked so many questions and I don't lie to her. So it came out. She freaked out and then you came in."

"And you have a migraine."

"Since this morning."

Steve turned around to face Gracie.

"Grace, it's going to be okay."

"But Danno's going away…. And you wont be there to help him if he gets hurt….. And its really dangerous where he's going." she sobbed out.

"Sweetie Danno's has been there lots of times so have I and we keep coming back. He'll be okay."

"But how can you be sure?" "You just have to trust me okay?"

"Okay uncle Steve."

Steve got back in the front of the car and whispered to Danny.

"Now don't make me a liar Danno."

"_What are you going to do if I'm not fine babe?" _Danny switched from English to Korean. He didn't want Grace to understand.

"_Wont have to worry about it because your not allowed to get hurt." _Steve replied also in Korean

"yes sir." Danny smirked. Speaking English again.

"Don't I have to call you that?"

Danny made a face half way between disgust and eating a sour candy.

"Nope, never. To you I am still Detective Danny Williams. I will never answer you if you call me Colonel."

"Gotcha Danno."

"Danno can I call you Colonel?"

"You can call me what ever you want baby but I like it when you call me Danno."

"Okay daddy I wont call you colonel."

"Thank you baby."

The rest of the ride was in silence which Danny was grateful for as his head was still pounding. They got to the house and Grace raced inside to change into her swim suit.

"Do you want some pain meds Danno?"

"Naw super SEAL I think I reached the max on pain meds. I really don't want to OD before I leave."

"How bad is your head?"

"Dull throb I'll be fine."

"Only a dull throb which is why your whispering and walking with your eyes almost closed?"

"Good thing I know you never change up what your house looks like or I would be in trouble."

"How many pain pills have you taken?"

"Just took a dose two hours ago so I need to wait two to four more hours before I can take any more. Believe me babe I already figured it all out." "Do you want to go and lie down for a little bit before Chin and Kono get here? I can take Grace out side and we can swim while you sleep off you _dull throb_."

"Naw what if I want to go swimming with you and my daughter."

Steve's eye's got big like a child's on Christmas morning.

"But you hate swimming!"

"No I love to swim but I never wanted to show you guys my scars so I stayed out of the water when I was around people."

"But now that we know you will come and swim with me and Gracie?"

"Absolutely."

"Is your knee going to take that?"

"Guess we will just have to wait and find out.

"Alright! Hurry up and change Danno! Grace is already on the beach!" "I'm going are my trunks still in the dresser upstairs?"

"Yep. I'll go get it. You'll never make it up the stairs."

"Okay. Go then and be quick."

Steve sprinted the stairs and tossed Danny his swimming trunks. Danny changed quickly and made his way out to the beach. Steve and Grace were already in the water splashing around noisily. Grace saw Danny get into the water but didn't show that she saw him. Steve had his back turned and had no idea that his friend had finally come out.

Danny snuck up and jumped the SEAL picking him up and throwing him into he water.

Steve came back up squirting water.

"What was that for?!" It was an odd sensation to be picked up so effortlessly, especially for the six two muscular SEAL.

"I don't know you looked like you needed to go under. What do you think Gracie?"

"I agree Danno he needed to go under."

Steve shook his head and went after Grace. She squealed when he pick her up over his shoulder. He tickled her and she squirmed giggling. Danny watched smiling. He never heard Kono enter the water. She threw herself on his back almost making him go to his knees. He smiled and grabbed her under her arms and threw her over his head into the water.

"Holy crap Danny!"

He smiled at her. "What?"

"You are ridiculously strong."

"Thank you babe." He bowed like a prince at a ball.

Kono shook her head free of water and went after Steve with Grace's help they had him dunked quiet a few times.

"Come on uncle Steve I wanna see how long you can hold your breath."

Steve smiled. "okay ready go!"

Grace started counting. After four minutes she got bored. Steve came up from underneath her and she sat on his shoulders laughing.

"Don't get used to being that tall babe, with your mom and me you will be lucky you made five six."

Every one laughed. It was true little Grace didn't have a lot of luck to be any taller than her father. Her mother was only five six her father five seven.

"Why not daddy mums pretty tall."

"No she's not she wears heels all the time babe. It's fake height."

"Maybe you should try it Danno!" Shouted Steve cheekily.

Danny dove at Steve and took his legs out from under him.

"It's not the seventies anymore super SEAL."

"Did you wear heals in the seventies Danny?" Asked Kono she could not keep the mental image from coming to her mind.

"No I was born in '78 thank God. I bet Chin wore heals though."

"I never wore heals brah, never."

"Come on babe not even the platforms?" Chin blushed and turned his head as Danny and Kono broke out laughing.

"Oh my gosh he did. Malia you need to find us a picture please!"

Malia laughed. "I'll try but I think he might go home and burn them."

"Come on cuz don't be a party pooper. If you burn those I am sure some one still has at least one."

"Uncle Chin Aunt Malia are you going to come swimming with us?"

"Absolutely kiki!" Chin took off his shirt and Malia her sun dress. They waded into the water holding hands. Danny turned around to face his daughter and Chin felt Malia's hand tighten around his own at her first sight of Danny's back. They splashed around for a couple of hours trying to dunk each other. The did a couple games of chicken, the best being when it was Danny and Kono against Steve and Malia. Chin and Grace broke out laughing when both teams went over at the exact same moment. Both girls came up sputtering but Danny and Steve smiled secretly.

"I think our legs got bored." Said Kono when she came back up.

"They were probably tired of the arms squirming on their shoulders." Replied Malia.

Steve shot under the water and came up next to Danny, the blond man did not startle like he had hoped.

"Alright one more round then we'll start cooking. Boys against girls! Come on Danny get on my shoulders!" Danny rolled his eyes. Kono got on Malia's shoulders and Danny dunked Steve before getting on the SEAL's shoulders.

"Why are you so heavy Danno! You're so small you shouldn't weigh this much!"

Danny pinched the sensitive skin on Steve's neck and he yelped.

"It's because he's all muscle boss. Built like a rock."

Danny winked at the rookie. "Thanks babe."

Grace shouted from where she was standing next to Chin. "Alright ready set go!"

Both teams fought hard but it was a given that the men would win. Kono went toppling over pulling Malia with her. Steve and Danny cheered but Kono came up from behind and pushed them both over.

Chin and Grace dissolved into laughter on the sand where they had been making a huge sand castle.

'You children ready for dinner?"

"Yes!" All four of the water covered adults answered.

'Good cuz it's ready!"

The four adults tore out of the water onto the lanai.

"Are you going to dry off?" Asked Grace sounding way to much like her dad.

Every one laughed.

"Do we have to?" asked Danny acting as much as he could as a little kid.

"Only if you don't want your steak to taste like salt water." Her tongue was quicker than most adults. You could definitely tell who her father was. Danny scooped her up in his arms holding her close to his chest.

"You are turning out way to much like me babe."

"Nothin wrong there Danno."

Everyone laughed. "Love you monkey." "Love you more Danno."

"Love you most."

Every one watched the scene with a fond smile. Grace was a joy to be around, she made every one smile but no one as brightly as Danny. He was a different person when he had her. He was care free and they liked it when their haole was relaxed. Some days it seemed he was so tense that he was going to crack or pop a blood vessel but a single call to his daughter relaxed him like the best alcohol.

They all dug into their food with relish. Once they were done eating Grace wanted to watch a couple of movies before bed.

Everyone took a quick shower to wash the salt off their skin. Once clean they gathered around the TV on the couches and chairs with bowls of popcorn beer and soda.

Grace picked the first movie, Tangled. Danny and Grace hummed along with the movie proving they had seen this one or two times. When it was over they stretched and Kono picked out the second movie, Mulan. She muttered the words to the songs along with Grace making Danny and Steve cock an eyebrow. She blushed.

"What? It's my favorite."

"Nothin wrong there babe."

When it was over they stretched took a short break and Malia picked snow white. They decided that they would let every one pick a movie. When Snow White was done Chin picked Pocahontas, Steve picked Sleeping beauty (Only because he liked the fight scene with the dragon) and Danny picked the little mermaid (It has his favorite villain).

By the end of the little mermaid Grace was asleep on Danny's lap leaning on his chest. He carried her to one of the two spare bedrooms and put her to bed.

"I probably shouldn't have kept her up that long. There is no way she will make it through tomorrow with out falling asleep."

"Call Rachel I know we wont have a case tomorrow she can stay with us."

"Did I ever mention that I love you guys."

"Yes but we can never hear it enough."

"I love you guys." He hugged Steve and Kono.

Steve eyed him suspiciously. "You drunk Danny?'

"No I didn't even have a beer, with the pain pills it's kind of a big no-no and I don't want a hang over tomorrow, that would be really bad."

"How's your knee feeling?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Better."

"Are you guys staying here tonight?" Steve asked Kono, Chin and Malia.

"No we need to get home." Malia politely denied his offer. "I have to work early in the morning. Chin will meet you in the morning at the airport.

"Alright. What about you Kono?"

"Naw I only live a few minutes away. I'll see you guys in the morning at the air port." Steve and Danny waved good bye to their Hawaiian friends before locking the doors for the night.

"You ready for bed Danno?"

"Yeah probably should or I will be no better than Grace tomorrow."

"Can you actually sleep on the cargo plane?"

"Yeah but I'm flying it."

Steve stared wide eyed at his friend. "They are letting you fly? It's been at least four years since you flew a plane! They rarely let me fly it and I keep my license updated!"

"They've probably seen you drive and figure it's safer if you don't get the controls. Besides I've kept my license up to date."

Steve's eyes got big. "What?!"

"Relax I did it before I came here from Jersey you only have to take the test ever four years so I am good for another two. Can we go to sleep now?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah let's go." He grabbed Danny's hand and drug him upstairs.

"Where do you think you are taking me McGarrett?"

"To bed."

"Your bed?"

"I want to be able to wake you up if you have a nightmare."

"Uhuh. And if I don't want to sleep with you?" "To bad." he shut the door and took off his clothes. There was nothing intimate about the reason he was doing this. Danny was his brother, his little brother who he wanted to look out for.

Danny rolled his eyes and did the same before getting into the bed. For the first time in years Danny didn't have a nightmare. Steve was like his own personal dream catcher.

_A/N awe sweet brotherly love at the end. Not to sure if I like this chapter or not. Let me know your thoughts._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N so do you guys love me yet, I'm uploading more chapters today than I have in like a month. This is the chapter that Danny leaves in! What's gonna happen to him?! I guess you will just have to wait. Possible tear jerker depending on your triggers._

Semper Fi Chapter nine

* When four am came around his eyes popped open and he got out of bed, McGarrett doing the same.

"You going for a run this morning Danno?"

"Naw, I need to be at the airstrip by six I would like to make breakfast and have my last shower for who knows how long."

"Alright I'll go and make sure that all of Gracie's things are ready."

"Thanks babe." He got in the shower relishing the feeling of hot water on his skin. He knew that it was going to be a while before he could shower. There might be a sink somewhere if he was lucky but showers were not likely while he was gone.

When he made his way downstairs he saw that Grace had already woke and was still in her Pj's.

"Good morning monkey."

"It's to early to be morning Danno." she grumbled.

"I know that baby. I'm gonna call your mom and see if you can skip school today and hang out with Uncle Steve and Aunty Kono and uncle Chin."

"Okay." She was still to foggy from the little bit of sleep she got to be excited yet.

"What do you two want for breakfast?"

Steve looked at Grace and smiled. "Blueberry pancakes!"

Danny chuckled and started to fix breakfast. It didn't take long and they were digging into the breakfast happily. It was four thirty and Danny figured it was probably time for him to get dressed. He went upstairs and put on his combat uniform. He slid his boots on and without looking in a mirror went back down stairs.

Steve stared at him as he came down the stairs, damn Danny looked good. He looked good in what he wore to work everyday but camo was amazing on Danny.

"What are you staring at super SEAL?"

"Camo looks really nice on you. You might even get Kono to drool."

Danny laughed and went around gathering everything up.

"You ready to go babe? I gotta be there at five."

"Yeah I'm ready, Grace you ready?"

"Yep." She had woken up slightly but both men knew it was only a matter of time before she crashed.

"Rachel should be up by now." said Danny pulling out his cell phone.

"Why would she be up this early?"

"Who knows she always woke up about five."

"Hey Rachel it's me."

"_Good morning Daniel. How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine but we kept Grace up a little too late. I was wondering if she could skip today and hang out with the team. They all have today off."

"_Oh I forgot to tell you yesterday I figured that she would stay up a little late so I called the school and told them she would not be in today."_

"Rachel you're awesome thank you. I will have someone drop her off at your house before bedtime."

"_Of course and remember be safe Daniel."_

"I will thanks."

He shut the phone off and turned back to Grace and Steve.

"That went well. After you see me off monkey you can come back and go back to sleep."

"Okay Danno."

They piled into the car Steve of course driving. The airstrip was only a few minutes away and when they arrived Kono and Chin had beaten them there. Steve and Chin watched Kono as Danny got out of the car. Steve was barely able to hold in his laughter. Her jaw was slightly slack and the lust in her eyes bright. She smiled and Steve could only figure she was close to drooling.

"What's with the look rookie?" Asked Danny when he too noticed her staring.

"You look REALLY good. I think this is a better look for you than it is for the boss."

"Hey?!" Steve interjected defensively.

"Sorry boss you look nice but Danny.. .whew that is a look I could get used to."

Danny and Chin chuckled. "Don't get used to it babe as soon as I am home I am going for my dress pants and button ups."

"Damn." Was muttered under Kono's breath.

"I guess I say good bye now the plane boards in ten."

"And you have to be first one on." Said Steve sadly.

Chin and Kono came forward first. They both touched his forehead and his chest singing something softly in Pidgin. They finished their song and stepped back. Danny smiled.

"Can I asked what that was?"

"A prayer to Ku to keep you safe."

"Thank you."

Steve looked at Danny, he had never been so open minded.

"don't look at me like that super SEAL, I have observed some strange cultures I only make fun of them if they make me laugh and sometimes Hawaii does make me laugh quiet hard."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kono pulled something off from around her neck and put it on Danny's. It was the St. Peter medal that he had given her at her graduation.

"Now you have Ku and St. Peter to keep you safe. You have no reason to not come home completely safe." Kono stated matter o factly.

"Thank you. I will give it back to you when I get home." Grace came next and buried herself in her fathers arms.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah monkey I do. But I'll only be gone a little while and then when I get back we can hang out. Why don't while I'm gone you think of a bunch of fun stuff that we can do."

She brightened. "Okay!" they squeezed each other tightly once more before he set her back on the ground. He stood back up and got an arm full of super SEAL.

Danny hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry I'll be okay. You on the other hand promise me that while I am gone you will not get hurt."

"I promise not to get hurt."

"Even a little bit. And don't you get my ohana hurt either by doing something reckless. You are not to run off by yourself half cocked got it?"

"Yes mother. I promise that I will not get hurt or get any of the ohana hurt."

"Good. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Ugh I forgot another thing!" Kono pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Danny.

"You are just Miss forgetful today aren't you." He looked at what he had been given and felt the tears well in his eyes. It was a picture of his last birthday. They were all at McGarrett's house. It looked like one giant group hug with Danny in the middle, there was arms everywhere looking like a tangled mess but everyone was laughing.

"Thank you, this all means so much to me."

"Don't be getting sentimental on us Danno, it's too early to cry."

"Not getting sentimental Super SEAL don't worry." Danny went to each of his friends and kissed their foreheads before murmuring something in several different languages.

"Uh Danny what was that?"

"My blessing to you in every language I know. I have to go." He checked his watch and saw it was indeed time for him to leave.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you miss me." he turned and boarded the plane.

"I miss him already." Said Steve sadly. He picked Gracie up in his arms and held her close, she cried softly into his neck.

"It's okay munchkin, he'll be back soon. Lets say we go home and get some more sleep?"

"Okay Uncle Steve."

"We'll come over about noon boss. Do you want us to bring anything for lunch?"

"Yeah what ever you guys want is fine." he wrapped Gracie tighter in his arms as the plane took off. When it had gone to far that they couldn't see Steve turned around and took Gracie to the car. The ride was silent and when Steve checked grace had cried herself to sleep. When they got back to the house Steve carried the sleeping girl into the room that she uses and laid her back in bed. He looked at her and went back to his room. He took the pillow Danny had used the night before and held it close to him taking in the sent. He fell asleep holding it close to his chest praying that his partner would be safe.

_A/N awe sad__L what did you guys think?_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Sorry for the wait! I have unreliable internet access. Thank you for all of the review! I think I found an end to this and I don't know if you guys are going to hate or love me. Let me know your possible story endings and if I like them better of get a lot of similar ones I'll change the one I have. Come on let's bring Danny home!_

Semper Fi Chapter ten

A month dragged on seeming more like years. Steve kept his word and he didn't get hurt or get any one else hurt. The cases they had were slow and easy. The day they went back to work Kono set up a count down on one of the smart boards, it displayed the days hours and minutes until Danny's plane was supposed to touch down. With what he was doing Danny could not send or receive letters so they never knew how he was doing or what was going on. When the days got below seven they all started to get excited. Grace had been quiet during the time her dad was gone but when she knew it was only a couple of day till she got to see him again she too became happy. When the Saturday finally came they gathered at the airstrip waiting for their little blond haole to come home.

Danny saw them first. He was so happy to be home, his time away he knew was short but it was brutal, the first month of training is always the same, the corps wants to see how long you can last with out sleep in a hostile zone while still finding your target. Since he was the trainer he went with even less than the Marines he was training. Danny could go six days with out sleep before he just drifted away. It had only been four nights since he had slept but a month of only sleeping half a dozen three hour nights, he was tired beyond belief. His had the mask of desert colored camo paint left on most of his face, but he had forgotten it was there. He was tired but the moment he saw his family waiting for him he got his second wind, or was it his third? Who knows.

The moment Grace spotted her father she took off shrieking

"DANNO!" People parted and watched with soft and broad smiles alike as the father and daughter were reunited. Several people started clapping and there were a few women with tears in their eyes. It was always beautiful to see a returning warrior be reunited with their child. It was possibly the most beautiful things to be witnessed by any man.

Danny dropped his bag and crouched down scooping her up in his arms. The moment Grace took off the adults were not far behind her shouting his name. Soon they had their own little group hug. Danny didn't think he had ever been happier, he just wished they would stop touching his back. He had been hurt but they didn't need to know that, it wasn't a big deal.

"Did you miss me?" Danny laughed when they all nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Danno why do you have make up on?" Asked Grace innocently. Danny touched his face and realized there was still paint, he blushed but you could hardly see it, his friends laughed.

"Forgot to take it off." He said brightly. "Knew there was something I missed." He muttered.

"Danno you smell funny." Steve wrinkled his nose.

"I did mention that I would be lucky to get a shower, I was but only twice and you know trying to bathe in a sink is hard."

"Ew daddy that's gross." Grace pulled herself away slightly.

"Tell me about it. Lets go home and I can shower then you can cuddle with something that doesn't smell gross."

"Agreed." everyone said in unison.

"Wait are we all cuddling?"

Danny laughed when they all nodded their heads.

"We missed you brah. It's been way to quiet, I had to make sure that the boys said more than random grunting."

"I can see that happening. Okay lets go! I call shot gun!"

They had all rode together in Steve's truck. The SEAL took Danny's bag and threw it in the back. Chin, Kono, and Grace slid into the back seat. Danny stared out the window in happy contentment but Steve could see something was wrong.

_ "You okay?" _Steve whispered in Korean.

"Hey boss not nice to talk in a language others don't understand!"

Danny's eye brows shot up. "You guys talk in Pidgin all the time and I have no idea what you are saying!"

Kono smirked. "I just said its not nice."

"Pot kettle. _Later we can talk."_

_ "Fine but I get the whole truth."_

_ "Of course."_

They rode back to McGarrett's house talking about anything and everything Grace doing a lot of the talking, none of them had seen her all month and they were glad to listen. Danny started to nod off about half way home.

"Hey Danno when's the last time you slept?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Um Tuesday night I think."

"So shower and bed?"

"Naw shower cuddle dinner bed."

"Oh yeah! We're going to Kamekona's for dinner! I forgot he promised that if you came back in one piece he had food for you."

"Uh can we do that later. My stomach is set for the field meals and I really don't think it would be happy if I filled it with garlic shrimp."

Steve winced, he knew what happened if you ate the rich food after getting used to the plain food from a tour.

"Yeah we can go there tomorrow. _But you did come back in one piece?"_

_ "I told you we can talk later."_

"Fine." They pulled into Steve's drive way and fell out of the car. Danny picked Gracie up and carried her in.

"Ok Danny go shower! We'll start making a light dinner and Grace can get a movie."

Danny saluted. "Yes sir." he raced upstairs and hopped in the shower. It was quick but effective. Kono snickered a little when they heard the water shut off after three minutes.

"How long do you think it will take before he realizes that we moved all his stuff here?"

Steve held up three fingers and counted down.

"Steven?! Why are all of my things here?"

"Well since you aren't going to be home for six months this year I thought that I could save you a bundle and cut your contract with your apartment. Besides I thought you kind of gave me permission since I found your key in my pocket."

"Thanks for moving all my stuff. I just wanted you to keep my key safe I would have lost it."

Danny shook his head and smiled. Steve stepped forward and wiped off a little bit of paint left under Danny's jaw making both men blush when Kono chuckled.

"Now you don't have worry about losing it. Come on Grace got a movie picked out and Kono's finishing dinner."

Danny sat in the middle of the couch leaning mostly on his shoulder blades. Steve took the spot to his right snuggling close making the jersey man laugh. Grace jumped up on Danny's lap and snuggled into his chest.

"You smell much better now Danno."

"Thank you monkey. What movie are we watching?"

"Nemo!"

Chin took the seat to Danny's left and pushed play.

"You comin cuz?"

"Yeah one minute." She finished what she was doing and set the stove so what she had in the pan would simmer. She sat on the floor leaning against Danny's legs. About half way through she got up and fixed plates for everyone. She had made a noodle dish with a slightly spicy sauce. It filled them up but wasn't going to make Danny sick. The movie was almost over when Danny fell asleep with a sleeping Grace on his lap and Steve on his shoulder. The cousins chuckled and went around picking stuff up. Steve woke shortly after and helped finish cleaning.

"He doesn't seem to have changed to much beside the fact of being completely exhausted." Whispered Kono.

"No something is wrong. He only smiled when he thought we were watching other than that he frowned, I caught him staring off into space a couple of times. I have a feeling that I will be dealing with some nightmares from him tonight."

"Do you want us to stay?"

"Naw. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright boss see you in the morning." Steve waved goodbye and locked the doors. He went back to the living room to find Danny slightly awake.

"Hey Danno you want me to put her in Mary's room?"

"If you would please."

"Do you need anything."

"Take care of her and we can talk." Steve took the little girl upstairs and tucked her in.

"Okay what's wrong with your back?"

"Who said there was anything wrong with my back?"

"I could see you wince when some one touches you and you wont lean on it so what's wrong?"

Danny took off his shirt and turned around. His back was covered with untreated shrapnel wounds. There was at least two dozen.

"Danny what the hell happened?"

"It's nothing just stings."

"That isn't nothing. You need stitches."

Danny sighed and waved his hand in resignation "Go for it. Patch Adams"

"Only because you act like a child" Steve countered.

Steve went into the bathroom and got his first aid kit. He got Danny laying on the table and started to clean each wound. He worked in silence and neither of them tried to make conversation. Steve was quick but there was a lot to stitch. When he finished he admired his handy work and helped Danny to sit up.

"So are you going to tell me how you ended up wit thirty six shrapnel wounds and needed 280 stitches and some how managed to not get checked out until you were here?"

"There was a bomb some of the shrapnel went through my vest, I didn't think it was that bad."

Steve blew out a long breath. "Alright. Why don't you go to bed, I'll see you in the morning and we can talk more about this."

"What makes you think that I am going to say anymore than I have already?"

"I don't but eventually I will find out what happened."

"If you think so babe. Night Steve thanks for the patch up job."

"No problem brother anytime you know that."

Steve watched him go and followed suit shortly after. He left his door open so he could hear if Danny needed him. At three am he was awoken to something moving. He went and checked on Grace and found her sound asleep. He sighed sadly and made his way to Danny's room. He found Danny writhing around on the bed his face contorted in pain and worry, talking in his sleep.

"Come on Davis don't you give up on me. Come on marine hold on. Damn it Johnson where's the medic?! Just hold on kid helps almost here."

Steve watched him struggle before he tried to wake him up. He checked first that he did not have his gun on him before he shook him gently by the shoulder.

"Johnson I told you I'm fine! Get the medics!"

Steve couldn't wake him up he was in too deep.

"We got the medics sir." Steve said using his best officer voice. Hoping that intervening would get Danny's nightmare to have a different ending.

Danny sighed. "Never mind they're too late, he's gone. Let's get him out of here."

Danny relaxed and fell into a silent slumber. Steve ran his hand along Danny's sweaty brow. This could be what happened to his back. Now that Danny was asleep he went back to his own bed and tried to sleep.

_A/N Awe bitter sweet but at least Danny's back home! What happens now, what happens when he leaves again?! And most importantly what happened while he was away?_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N Here you go guys! Not sure if I like this chapter or not actually the past couple I'm not thrilled with. But let me know what you think._

Semper Fi Chapter eleven

In the morning Danny was moving a little stiffly but that didn't stop him from going for his eight and a half mile morning run or doing the rest of his exercise regimen. When he got back he saw that Steve was swimming, and Grace was still asleep. He went and made coffee and started his sit-ups. Steve came back when he made it to three hundred.

"You probably shouldn't do that babe. I am not going to redo any of your stitches."

"I only have a hundred more and they are not even pulling at my stitches. If you do them right it's all abs and no back."

Steve sighed. "I suppose you want somewhere to do pull ups?"

"If you have a place that would be great if not I'll go find a tree with a branch I can use."

Steve sighed again. "Out on the lanai there is a poll the goes all the way across the stairs it should work for you."

"Thanks." He finished and went outside.

"Worse than me." Steve muttered under his breath. Now that Danny was home he could go for his run. It was almost six when he got back and Danny was sitting at the kitchen table looking over a file that Steve had brought home.

"We're not working today babe it Sunday."

"I know I just wanted to see what you guys we're doing while I was gone."

"Believe it or not, not much. We had really easy cases and really dumb suspects. It was an easy month. We didn't even stay late at the office one day."

"Go figure I miss that month."

"You took the bad guys with you Danno."

"Or they figure it's no fun with out me here."

"That too."

"So what are we doing today?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Kono and Chin are coming over at noon for lunch. Do you think you can keep shrimp down?"

"Yeah probably. If not I'll know later."

"Okay that means we are going to the beach and going to see Kamekona today."

"I am so not swimming today."

"Kind a figured that with all the open wounds to your back the salt water would be brutal."

"Do you guys have skating rinks here?"

Steve thought for a moment.

"I think there is one not to far why?"

"Grace wants me to teach her to skate."

Steve smiled. "Can you skate?"

"Yes Steven I can skate and I can ice skate, I played hockey growing up, she wants to learn so if we get a chance to visit Jersey she can ice skate."

"Okay so we can hang out here for the morning have lunch at Kamekona's and go skating afterwards. Sounds like a plan."

Danny smirked. "Can YOU skate super SEAL?"

"I've never went Mighty Marine but I am willing to learn you can teach Grace and me hell you might even have to teach Kono and Chin."

"This is going to be fun."

They conversed about everything for a while and at 8:30 Grace made her way down the stairs.

"Morning Monkey."

"Morning Danno. Morning Uncle Steve."

"Morning Munchkin."

"What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"French toast."

Danny smiled and stood up. "I can do that. Steve do you want French toast too?"

"Well Yeah!"

Danny smiled and started making breakfast. They consumed the breakfast in peaceful happiness. Grace was excited that her father was finally back and he was going to teach her to skate. They spent the morning doing nothing much Steve and Grace went swimming and Danny puttered around the house and watched his two favorite people goof around in the water. About noon Chin and Kono showed up at the house. Kono threw herself on Danny and hugged him tightly around the neck he hugged her back.

"Miss me already?"

"I am just so glad that you are back."

"Me too. Do you know how to skate rookie?"

She thought for a minute. "Nope."

"What about you Chin?"

"Yeah but it's been awhile. Why?"

"Grace wants to go skating and I have to teach her and Steve and it looks like Kono too if you guys want to join?"

"Absolutely!"

Steve and Grace got out of the water and showered before they left for Kamekona's.

"Jersey welcome home brah!" Danny was enveloped into a huge bear hug from the friendly giant.

"Thanks Shamu."

"I suppose you all want food?"

"That would be appreciated big man."

"Alright da usual. Plus a shave ice for da island princess. Comin up."

He brought out their food and sat at the table while they ate. They made small talk and enjoyed the food. Everyone noticed that Danny only ate about half of what he would usually eat but didn't say anything, except Kamekona.

"What's up haole you no like what I served you?"

"Oh heck no big man I love it but my stomach still isn't set on this kind of food yet and I really don't want to be sick later so I'll do half take the other half home. Give me a couple of days and I will be eating more than enough to make you happy."

The big man huffed. "Alright I can accept that. You lost weight, not good for some one little like you to lose any."

"Don't worry big man I'll get it back while I'm home."

Steve smiled brightly. "Did you hear that Kono he called this pineapple infested hell hole home! I did hear that right?"

Chin smiled slyly. "Yeah you heard it. He finally admitted it."

Danny smiled and smacked Steve's shoulder. "Yes I admitted it. I know I'm going to be here awhile might as well make myself comfortable."

Grace and Steve high fived behind his back and got up.

"Danno can we go skating now?"

"Absolutely monkey. You wanna join us big man?"

Kamekona chuckled. "You really dink I could get all dis on skates? I'll pass thanks."

All five of them piled into the Camero and Kono's little traverse. They made it to the rink and Kono and Grace raced inside. When they had all gotten skates on Danny was the first to step in the rink. He did a couple of experimental circles before he came back and took Kono and Gracie's hand. They did a couple of laps around the round floor before Kono took off on her own falling flat on her bottom. Grace laughed and went after her doing the same thing. Danny went and helped both of them up before letting them go on their own. Danny went back and took Steve's hand.

"You comin Chin?"

"Yep just keeping Steve company. I'll go help the girls."

Danny turned back to Steve. "You okay to hold my hand or is that to weird for you?"

"Right now no I appreciate you from keeping me from falling on my face."

"Okay good." they made a couple of loops when a pink bullet came flying at them. Kono and Chin had sling shot Grace to her father. Danny let go of Steve's hand and picked up his daughter without missing a beat. Her force sent him backwards. His skates caught on a crack in the floor and he fell, his head connecting with the hard wood floor hard. The sound echoed around the rink, sickeningly.

"Danny!" Steve shouted when he saw his friend go down, the blonde man didn't reply. Grace was sitting on his chest crying. Chin made it to him first with Steve and Kono close behind.

"Knocked out, plausible concussion." Chin tapped Danny's cheek lightly and the blonde man groaned.

"Wha h'ppnd?"

They smiled and Grace stopped crying a little. Danny sat up and winced, he wrapped his arms around the still crying girl shushing her gently.

"You fell smacked your head." Chin looked closely at his eyes. "Got a concussion."

"Oh 'kay, 'elp me up." Chin helped the man up seeing he was the only one that could hold himself up. Danny swayed slightly before the world stopped spinning.

"Do you want to go home Danno?" Asked Steve, figuring that his head was pounding.

"Nope. I am going to teach you to skate."

"All three of me Danno?" Steve teased lightly.

"No there's only two of you babe three would be torture."

Steve made a face at his friend.

"Danno I only see one Uncle Steve why do you see two?" His little girl asked innocently.

"I hit my head pretty hard baby so it's just a little jumbled, in a little bit I'll only see one too." He took the little girls hand and made his way slowly around the rink with her, Kono joined them on the second round holding onto Danny's hand. After a few laps he let them go again and took Steve's arm leading him around the rink.

"I cant believe you never went skating. Like not even on a date?"

"Never even thought about going. There is so much to do here rollerblading never crossed my mind."

"Huh, I used to rollerblade to school everyday, when there wasn't snow at least."

Their group stayed at the rink for a few hours before Grace started to complain that her feet hurt. They started home and stopped to pick up pizza before going back to Steve's house.

When their dinner was about half over Danny stood up and quickly made his way upstairs. When Danny didn't come back down after a few minutes Steve went after him. The bathroom door was closed but Steve could hear the distinctive sound of liquid hitting liquid and winced sympathetically. He pushed the door open and found Danny hunched over the toilet hurling everything he had consumed that day. He knelt next to his friend and rubbed circles in his back until the vomiting stopped.

"Damn it I totally thought I was going to be able to keep that down."

"It was probably the fact that you had really rich shrimp and pizza and that you have a concussion.. I doubt that they agreed with you." Steve stood up and grabbed the cup from the sink and filled it with water handing it back to Danny. He took the water gratefully and rinsed his mouth out before spitting it back in the toilet and flushing.

"How are you feeling?"  
Danny chuckled humorlessly. "Like I just threw up every organ in my body."  
"That would be impressive. Are you coming back down to dinner?"

Danny's stomach gave an angry gurgle. "I think that's a negative."

Steve looked at his watch, it was almost nine. "Are you going to bed?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Probably. Can you tell them, think if I even went and smelled the food I would be sick."

"No problem brah. They'll understand. See you in the morning."

"Yep night Steve."

Steve went back down stairs shaking his head at Chin and Kono when they gave him questioning looks.

"Hey Uncle Steve where did Danno go?"

Steve ruffled her hair affectionately. "He wasn't feeling to well."

"Why not?"

Steve sighed. "He has a tummy ache." That stopped her questions and told Chin and Kono what happened. They both winced, they knew it had been a long time since he had used those muscles.

They finished their dinner and Grace went and started to get ready for bed while the three five 0 members cleaned up.

"How's he doin?"

"He just threw up everything he's eaten since he got home."

"What about mentally?"

"He's struggling but being with Gracie is helping."

"What do you think he's going to do when she has to go back to school?"

"He's going to become more distant and that's when we are going to have to help him. Right now he thinks he's okay but too soon he will see that he is having issues and that's when we have to be there for him."

"Speaking from experience boss?"

"Yeah. I am. He did this for me way to many times and I always wondered why he was so understanding to my issues that I had when I got back. Now it makes so much sense and I can do nothing less then return the favor."

"Alright. What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Not a clue. We have to take Grace to school in the morning and then to work."

"Do you have a plan for next weekend?"

"I talked to Rachel and she said that we can have Grace every weekend this month. I am sure that Grace has a whole list of things that she wants to do before he leaves next month."

"Uncle Steve can we go for a hike next weekend?" Gracie asked as she came back into the kitchen in her pajama's.

"Of course kiki. Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Somewhere that has a water fall. Danno told me that he jumped off water falls a couple of times but it was before we moved here."

The three five 0 members stared. There was no way in hell their Danny had jumped off a water fall once especially not more than once. He would hardly ever even get in the water with them.

"Let's see he's thirty four now and he was in the marines until you were five so he would have been at the oldest twenty nine. Did he ever tell you what water falls he jumped off of?"

She shook her head. "No, well maybe he told me but I don't remember it's name. He said that it was while he was away with the marines."

Okay, so between the age of nineteen and twenty nine their haole had jumped off waterfalls in a foreign countries, that wasn't so hard to accept? WRONG, how the hell didn't they know about anything?!

"I'll ask Danno but I am sure that will be fine. It's time for you to go to bed honey so you can go to school tomorrow."

"Okay Uncle Steve. Night Aunt Kono night Uncle Chin night super seal."

"Night Grace." They all answered in unison. The little girl made her way up the stairs and Kono was the first to break the silence.

"How the hell did we miss that?"

Steve blew out a long breath. "Who knows all this time we thought that he hated the water but we find out that he loves the water. Now we find out that he jumps off of waterfalls. Wonder if there is anything else that we will find out before he leaves."

"Probably. Now that his past is no longer a secret it will be hard to keep everything a secret." Noted Chin wisely.

"No it probably wont, Steve keeps his past pretty well hidden." All three jumped, the voice was a low whisper that was fairly creepy.

"What the hell Danny stop doing that. You have more ninja skills than Steve!" Kono stated trying to gather her composure.

Danny gave her a toothy grin before going to the cabinet Steve kept pain meds in.

"You okay Danno?" Asked Steve softly not just about physical pain.

"Yeah my head and back hurt so I couldn't sleep."

Steve got him a cup of water which he took gratefully and swallowed with the pills.

"So Danno what water falls did you jump off of?"

"Um Angel Falls really don't know how I managed to survive that one and another one in south America, one in Australia and one in Africa."

"Why didn't you tells us you jumped off of four waterfalls?!" Steve's eyes had gotten huge.

"Part of the past I didn't want to remember."

"Grace wants to go hiking next weekend some where with a water fall."

Danny winced. "I knew I shouldn't have told her that."

"Why not Danny scared to jump." Taunted Steve.

"I never voluntarily jumped it was a mission and I had to. Well that's a lie I did voluntarily jump twice to catch a target."

"That sounds like something Steve would do and you would read him the riot act." Kono teases.

"Plus the whole water in wounds thing does not sound appealing." Danny went on completely ignoring the rookie

"It's fresh water." Steve stated.

"With bacteria in it." The blonde man countered.

"I'll take you to one that wont make you sick. I want to see you jump off of a water fall."

Danny sighed. "I promise that it was never anything graceful babe, pretty much a flying leap that I corrected so I didn't belly flop on the water."

"But I wanna see you jump Danno!" Steve whined.

"Fine but if I get sick I am so blaming you." Danny accused pointing a finger at Steve

"Why do you have open wounds Danny?" Kono asked quietly.

Danny smile softly like he would to a frightened child. "Because Ku and St. Peter can only do so much. It's nothing I promise just some shrapnel wounds that Steve stitched up already."

"And you weren't going to tell us?" She asked angrily.

"Not if I could help it. You guys are already acting like I'm going to explode. I'm fine." He replied calmly. It was a little unnerving that he was so calm. Usually he was loud and belligerent, now he was so calm and collected he seemed more like Chin than Danny.

All three blushed. They had no idea that Danny had caught on to their treatment of him.

"Sorry Danny." Kono said sheepishly.

"It's alright babe. So she has already planned next weekend. Are we working tomorrow?"

Steve made a face. "Yeah the Governor wants all of us back to work. Maybe we will actually get real cases instead of stuff HPD is to lazy to do."

"I think that she was just trying to be nice because she knows that you were down one man and would have a hard time adjusting if you got the usual case load." Danny stated wisely. All three cocked an eye brow at the blonde.

"Who are you and what have you done with Danny?"

"I'm still Danny I'm just the one that gets pushed back by the one that you know so well. It's still me just one that you don't get to see very often." It was true they really only saw this Danny when there was a crisis, the other three were freaked out or there was a child victim that needed his calming fatherly presence.

"I don't do change well." Muttered Steve under his breath.

Danny laughed. "Tell me something I don't know babe. I told you I wouldn't change to much give me a bit to adjust and I will be the belligerent jack ass you all love."

Kono wrapped her arms around Danny's neck.

"As long as you know that we love you that's all that matters."

Danny wrapped his strong arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"Never doubted that. I'm going to bed I'll see you two in the morning at work."

"Night Danny."

"Night guys."

When Chin and Kono left Steve retired to his bed as well. Like the night before he was awoken to noise. But it wasn't just a soft rustle anymore it was shouting. He raced from his room to Danny's. Danny was still lying in bed, his body was covered in sweat but he was shaking like he was cold. Steve shook him gently by the shoulder, Danny's eyes flew open and his hand incased itself around Steve's throat. Danny jumped out of the bed and threw Steve to the ground with his hand still at his throat.

_A/N AAAhhhhhhh! I know that was kind of mean but maybe I'll upload the next chapter quickly! _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N Here you go not to long after the last update hopefully. I know it's not very long but bear with me we're getting there._

Semper Fi Chapter twelve

_ When Chin and Kono left Steve retired to his bed as well. Like the night before he was awoken to noise. But it wasn't just a soft rustle anymore it was shouting. He raced from his room to Danny's. Danny was still lying in bed, his body was covered in sweat but he was shaking like he was cold. Steve shook him gently by the shoulder, Danny's eyes flew open and his hand incased itself around Steve's throat. Danny jumped out of the bed and threw Steve to the ground with his hand still at his throat. _

Steve mentally cursed himself for not thinking this could happen. He knew Danny was having a hard time he should have expected him to wake up this way.

Hell he'd woken up this way only it was his hand around Danny's throat. He remember that pretty clearly. Danny had tried to wake him up from another nightmare. Steve jumped out of the bed and pushed Danny against the wall. He had held the blonde man up by his throat so his feet were dangling in the air. He remembered Danny trying to talk him down, he remembered Danny's head lolling to the side after passing out from oxygen loss. He remembered dropping Danny and watching him gasp for breath on his back. The black bruise that had formed on Danny's throat by morning sent him on a huge guilt trip. Danny had brushed it off and put his shirt and tie on, but it didn't quite cover it. Kono and Chin stared at it when they went into work the next day but neither said anything. He remembered that. Black spots began to dance in his vision.

"Hey Danny, it's okay. It's just me." He gasped out with the little bit of air he had. The fury melted away from Danny's eyes turning into shock. He let go of Steve's throat like he had been burned before scooting himself into corner away from where Steve was laying.

"Oh my gosh. Steve I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I… I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

Steve stood up rubbing his throat and made his way over so he was sitting next to his friend.

"I'm fine Danny, not like it's the first time some one has tried to choke me."

"But it's the first time I've tried to choke you."

"That's not your fault. I'm not even going to bruise. What were you dreaming about. And don't you dare tell me nothing or that its classified."

"I um… training didn't go as it should have."

"What do you mean babe? I kind of figure something happened seeing as you had shrapnel wounds."

"We… we were in Somalia, only had a few days left and then we could go home… a guy came up to one of the recruits that I was training and handed him a package. I told him to throw it, I could hear it. He did but it wasn't far enough. I pushed him and the other guy that was with us into a corner and tried to shield them. One of the pieces went through my side and hit the other man in the neck… He drowned on his own blood."

"Davis?" Steve asked remembering the name from the night before.

"Yeah, he was only twenty."

"It's not your fault. You did everything that you could, hell you took over thirty pieces of shrapnel to your back protecting them. What did you do afterwards?"

"I uh tried to stop the bleeding while the other guy Johnson went for medics, he was to late and Davis died. After the medics took his body I went after the guy who gave him the bomb."

"What did you do?" Steve wasn't sure that he wanted to know but asked anyway.

"I found him, made him tell me who he was working for and I killed him."

Steve shouldn't have been shocked. He had done the same thing so many times, but hearing that his best friend from jersey went after a man shocked him to the core.

"How did you kill him?"

"I crushed his throat." Steve knew a few moments longer and Danny probably would have crushed his throat as well.

"Are you going back to sleep?" He already knew the answer.

"No." Danny took Steve's hand and looked at the watch. It was three thirty.

"I'm going for a run. Go back to bed Steve I should be back before I have to wake Grace up." Steve knew there was no sense arguing with the man.

"Alright take your phone with you so you or I can call if something happens."

Danny nodded and stood up.

Steve went back to bed and miraculously fell back to sleep.

_A/N so like I said not very long but if I let it go with the next chapter it got ridiculously long and I thought it ended nicely here. No real cliff hanger here at least._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N so do you love me yet. This is like four chapters in one day! I feel kinda bad that you had to wait so long so I thought I would do some extra. Ooohh and in this chapter we learn another new thing about Danny! ___

Semper Fi Chapter thirteen

He slept in until four thirty and when he got back up Danny was still not home. When he got back from his swim at six he found Danny sitting on the lanai sweat pouring down his body but he seemed calm.

"Hey babe. How far did you run?"

Danny thought for a minute. "thirty one miles."

Steve whistled. "That means you ran a four and a half minute mile for the entire time."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be able to move later if we have to chase a suspect?"

"I'll be fine. My knee didn't act up the entire time I was away."

"How did you manage to get that lucky?"

"God took mercy on me."

"Well lets hope that he keeps taking mercy on you babe. Are you going for a swim?"

"No my back still hurts… and I uh… I think that yesterday when I fell… I think I may have bust a few stitches."

Steve sighed and ran his hand along his face. "Seriously Danny?! Why are you just telling me now?!"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "You said you wouldn't stitch them back up if I bust them."

Steve hit him on the leg. "Ugh if you didn't have a concussion I would hit you so hard in the head. I was only saying that. Come on into the kitchen. Take your shirt off, I'll go get my kit."

Danny sat on the table corner and removed his shirt.

Steve took a deep breath when he saw what he had to do. It looked like Danny had bust open six wounds. Four of them looked infected.

"Damn it Danny. Some of these are infected. I'll clean them as best as I can but you need to go to the hospital."

"Ugh. Great. Fine clean them as best as you can don't close them and after we take Grace to school we'll stop by the hospital."

Steve looked at him like he had grown a tail.

"What's with the face super seal?" Danny had his back to him and couldn't actually see but he knew the SEAL had a face.

"Nothing I'm just surprised that you are so willing to go to the ER. That's all."

"I'm only going to be here a month and I really don't plan on being sick the entire time and only getting better to be deployed again."

Steve nodded his head and began cleaning the wounds. Danny sat still while Steve cleaned out the wounds. He didn't flinch when the stinging alcohol came in contact with the skin.

"Leave your shirt off for a little while so the wounds are able to air out."

"Yes, sir."

"Again you are of higher authority than me so shouldn't I be calling you that?"

"No. I just had a full month of _yes, sir, no, sir, sir _this and _sir _that. I thought that I was going to go crazy, Steve. I hate being called sir, makes me feel old."

Steve roared with laughter but tried to quiet it as Gracie was still asleep.

"It makes you feel old?! Danno you made it to colonel most men twice your age don't make it that far!"

"I'm very good at what I do." He said somberly. Steve nodded, he was good at what he did with the SEAL's but he knew he never would have made it to colonel, Danny had to of been extremely good, or extremely dangerous. Most likely both.

"You ready for your first day of work Danno?"

"Absolutely. I am so willing to give up my AK for my pistol. You do still have it right?"

Steve laughed again. He wouldn't ever admit it but Danny swore the man giggled.

"Yep. Don't really know why you need it seeing you still have your personal pistol that you sleep with." He cocked an eye brow in question.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I feel safe with it." Steve nodded, he understood, he had done the same thing for a while after each time he got back.

"It's at the office in the safe."

"Okay. I need to go and get Grace up for school. I'll be back in a minute."

Both of the Williams' were back down in a few minutes, Danny all smiles while Grace rubbed the sleep from her eyes wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"Morning Gracie."

"Morning Uncle Steve. Danno are you making breakfast?"

"Sure monkey. What do you want?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

Danny smiled and turned to his best friend. "You want some too, babe?"

"Well yeah! I've never had chocolate chip pancakes before." Now it was Danny's turn to stare at Steve like he had grown a tail.

"Please tell me you're kidding?"

"Nope. Mom was more of a cereal kind of person."

"That's just sad. You my friend are going to love them. It's like eating dessert for breakfast."

"Are you telling me that I am going to have to run an extra mile today?"

Danny chuckled and started prepping. "Oh at least three extra. I already ran so I don't have to but you my health freak will need to run at least three more." Danny couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Ugh. I'm just borrowing some of your miles that you ran today. I really don't feel like running." Danny smiled again. "Getting old babe?"

"No!" Steve said defensively. "I'm only three years older than you!"

"Still older." Danny enjoyed teasing Steve. When he had retired from the Navy he had teased him relentlessly about being old enough to retire. The way Steve's face would change to a lovely red made Danny's day every time.

"Hey monkey why don't you go and shower while I make pancakes. By time you get out they will be ready."

"Alright Danno. Don't let uncle Steve eat all the pancakes."

Steve blushed and Danny laughed. "I wont monkey don't worry." The little girl raced upstairs and jumped in the shower. Danny went around gathering his supplies and started mixing the pancakes. He finished and placed the spoon that was slightly full of pancake and chocolate chip mix on counter. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve eyeing the spoon and tried not to laugh. Steve picked up the spoon and stuck it in his mouth like a sucker and Danny couldn't keep his laughter quiet.

"What?" Was asked around the spoon.

"Nothin babe. It's just nice to see how much you have changed since you left the Navy."

Steve made a face but continued to suck the mixture off the spoon.

"You've even become less OCD."

"You complaining?"

Danny laughed. "Oh no! I very much appreciate that everything I do no longer has to be perfect."

Steve smiled and placed the clean spoon in the sink. Grace came tearing down stairs when Danny placed the first few pancakes on the table her hair still soaking wet. Danny chuckled as the two dug into the food. Steve's face took on a look of blissful happiness. Gracie smiled as did her father as he put her hair in two pigtails and braided them quickly. Steve still thought it funny that Danny knew how to braid. His fingers were slightly blocky but they moved gracefully while braiding his daughters hair. Danny caught him staring and quirked an eye brow.

"Face super SEAL?"

"Just thinking it's kinda funny that you know how to braid. That's all."

Danny chuckled as he put the hair tie around the end of Gracie's hair.

"Babe, I have three little sisters and dozens of female cousins that practically lived at our house while I was growing up that mom made me do their hair. Plus it makes rope a lot stronger. The Navy never taught you?"

Steve shook his head and finished his breakfast.

"Steve that's just sad. I will teach you."

"What are we thirteen Danny?"

"Did I not just mention it makes rope way stronger. If you braid small rope together it can support your weight."

"Marines?"  
"Yep but I figured it out by myself."

"How did you manage that?"  
"I had to get down a cliff to get to another man who had fallen off. All we had was tent rope and if you braid them together they are super strong."

"Really. Why did you have to get him?"

"Think about it babe. I am like the littlest one, weigh the less so I get lowered down." He scoots Gracie up stairs so she can finish getting ready. When he knew she out of ear shot he turns back to Steve.

"Not to mention it was kind of my fault he fell."

Steve's eyes popped out of his head in shock.

"What?!"

"That building trick you used shortly after I met you works really well. They teach interrogation in the Marines too. Anyway we were in Asia and there wasn't any buildings or trees just cliffs. My unit worked pretty close with the CIA, NSA, FBI and NCIS. There was group who was using young girls as drug mules and national security traders. They would make them memorize something in a foreign language and send them to some one else who they repeated the message to. I had him by one foot hanging over a cliff, not even a big one but big enough that he spilled his guts… several times in fact." Danny smiled evilly and chuckled, Steve shook his head in astonishment.

"So how did you manage to drop him."

"He wasn't of any use any more so I let go. One of my newer recruits was horrified that I did that and thought that I should go and get him seeing as he wasn't dead. So we braided the rope together and they lowered me down. He didn't even have a sprain."

Steve chuckled. And Gracie raced back downstairs.

"I'm ready Danno!"

Danny checked his watch.

"Lets go, you ready super SEAL?"

Steve stood up and brushed the crumbs of his shirt.

"Yeah aren't you going to get dressed?"

Danny looked down at his blue carpenter jeans and tight green shirt.

"Why do you miss my professional attire?" Danny teased lightly.

"Nope just strange."

Danny just shook his head and made his way to the door with Grace and Steve following behind.

Steve went to the drivers side taking out his keys.

"I don't even get to drive today?"

"Nope don't want to much change."

"Daddy hurry up I'm going to be late." Grace tapped her foot impatiently.

"Of course Princess, driver Sacred Hearts Academy please, quickly but not crazily."

Steve smiled. "Of course." Grace arrived on time and she rushed into her school after hugging Steve and Danny and giving Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day Gracie!"  
"You too Daddy stay safe! Keep Uncle Steve safe!"

Danny chuckled as he got back into the car. Steve couldn't help but notice that Danny was on high alert, he scanned the area around them while they were driving. He usually watched everyone around him but this was different. He was looking for enemies that he knew were there.

"Stand down Marine." Steve said gently.

"Sorry am I making you nervous?"

"A little." Steve admitted without shame. "You do tend to have an amazing sixth sense so add on the fact that you're still expecting bad guys to come out of no where you are bound to make me nervous."

"Sorry sailor."

Steve smirked and parked the Camero in the hospital's ER parking lot. Thankfully the ER was pretty much empty so they didn't have to wait long.

"Alright Danny remove your shirt lets take a look."

Danny wasn't sure if he should be worried that they were on such a personal level with the ER doctors, they all knew his name and he knew all theirs. They were even in a first name basis with pretty much all of the doctors and the nurses. Danny had even dated a few of them.

"What were these made from Danny?!"

"Shrapnel."

"How old?"

"six days old."

"Ah so you got them while you were over seas?"

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"I was wondering if you all died seeing as I didn't see any of you for a little over a month. I found Malia and she told me."

"Nice that you have so much faith in us keeping ourselves alive Mark!"

"Can you blame me?! I was used to seeing you almost every week Danny! Then all of a sudden nothing for a whole month!"

"Fair enough Mark. So what's the verdict?"

"I'll clean them out again, sew them up send you home with antibiotics. You'll be good to go."

"Alright lets get this done."

"Can he go to work?" Asked Steve speaking up for the first time.

"Yep just try not to bust any of them, really don't want them to leave any more scars, you have enough."

"Mark have you seen Danny's scars before today?" Asked Steve, realization just striking him.

The Doctor thought for a moment picking his words carefully.

"A few months ago when he came him with a gun shot wound. You remember that?" How could Steve forget that! Danny had been shot in the left side of his chest right around his heart. It had been one of the scariest moments in Steve's life. Danny had put himself in front of a child and took an armor piercing bullet. Steve remembers pushing down on Danny's chest with everything bit of strength he had trying to keep the blood it. Danny was awake for only a few moments before he whispered Gracie's name and grunted what Steve oddly thought at the time was Uh-rah but that didn't make any since at the time so he disregarded it. Danny's heart stopped in the ambulance and it took so long for them to restart it. Steve thought that his best friend was going to die, for almost five days Steve didn't leave the ICU, Danny finally woke up enough to tell Steve to go home before he keeled over. The bullet didn't hit Danny's heart but it took out a few arteries and broke Danny's shoulder blade. He could never forget that week.

"Why didn't you ask about his scars?"

"Do I ask about the numerous scars you have every time I see you Steve?"

Steve would later deny it but he blushed. "True but you didn't even mention it to any of us."

"Steve would you want him going out and discussing the scars that litter your body every time your brought in." Asked Danny lightly.

"No." Steve replied sheepishly.

"Exactly now leave it alone." Mark finished covering the wounds before he sent Danny and Steve on their way to the palace. They rode in silence both taking in the beautiful sunshine.

Steve and Danny were the first ones there as he had allowed Kono and Chin to not come in until nine.

Danny followed Steve into his office after grabbing two cups of black coffee.

"You need anything Danno?" Asked Steve after he took a grateful drink of coffee.

"My gun would be nice babe."  
Steve smiled and started unlocking the safe next to his desk. He pulled out Danny's gun that was still in the holster his badge was clipped on to it and Steve couldn't help but smile as Danny placed his gun on his hip and badge facing out showing the shining shield on his hip next to his holster.

"Back up piece Steve?" The Seal sighed and pulled that out as well. Danny put the ankle holster on his left leg and slid the gun in it's place and rolled his pant leg back down hiding it from sight.

"You liked using my back up didn't you super SEAL?'

"Kinda, it's light and extremely accurate. Where did you get it?"

"The Governor of New York gave it to me as a thank you gesture. I worked with NYPD for about a year before coming here. I saved his wife and kid from a kidnapper." Steve's eyes came out of his head in amazement.

"How did you do that?"

"Wasn't that hard. I did it for a living for years before that remember. I profiled, I tracked and I killed."

Steve let out a long sigh of astonishment.

"I know it's kind of hard for you to think that I did that but it's kind of what I am."

"What are you?" Asked Steve he was a little behind at the bluntness Danny had put what he did.

"I'm a Marine, I'm an assassin. You know how it goes."

It was true Steve was a SEAL he had done so much of the same thing.

Steve's phone rang breaking their dark thoughts.

"McGarrett?…Of course… yes he's back… yes ma'am… good day to you too."

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Governor?"

"Yep we got a case. Will you call Chin and I'll call Kono."

"You got it super SEAL."

The day from there dragged on. It was a triple murder, all service men, all just returning, all with different looks. The military the only thing that tied them together and even that was a little scattered, one was a Green Beret, one Navy, one Coast Guard.

Steve ran his hand over his face tiredly. He hated when cases became personal. He had been so wrapped up in the case he hadn't been paying attention to how Danny was adjusting back to civilian life. It was a good thing that Danny had other people in his life because where Steve was not paying attention Chin and Kono had it covered. When Danny left the room Steve found both of the islanders eyes on him.

"What do we do?"

Steve might have laughed at the thought that they thought he knew what the hell they were supposed to do, but that was until he saw the pleading in their eyes.

"I have no clue."

"He's not thinking like Danny anymore, boss."

"Yes he is, think about it Kono."  
Both Chin and Kono were silent, it's true Danny's mind seemed to cover all bases of tactical advantage.

"He's really distracted."

"I know. I think he probably hasn't quite got the back into the mind set of what he is supposed to be. Just give him a little bit of time."

Their conversation was cut short when Danny walked back into other room with four cups of coffee and four sandwiches.

"I just had an epiphany."

Steve cracked a smile.

"That's a big word Danno do you know what it even means?"

Danny laughed a relaxed laugh that told his friend the one that they knew was still in there somewhere.

"Yes Steve I know what it means, do you?"

Steve stuck his tongue out making all three laugh.

"What was your "epiphany" Danno?"

"I think that he is likely going to target a marine and an air force guy."

"And why do you say that?"

"Look at what he has, a sailor, a grunt, and a coasty. It makes since that he would pick from one of the groups he hasn't hit yet."

"What else do you have?" Steve could tell that Danny had other things that he as thinking.

"I think I have a profile."

"I was unaware you could profile Danny?" Said Kono looking up from the folder she had.

Danny smiled, and truthfully it was a little unnerving.

"There is lots you don't know about me."

"Any way Danny what's your profile?" Interrupted Chin knowing that there was going to be an argument coming.

"I would say that the suspect is male, ages thirty to thirty five, Caucasian, he was turned away from the service for something, I would like to venture a guess and say he had a bad leg seeing as on each victim had major damage done to their legs. We should look for someone who tried and was denied joining all branches of armed service. Judging on the victims I would say his eyes are probably green, brown hair likely, military cut. He probably knows a lot about all the services and to people that know him he is described as a fanatic. He likely comes from a broken home where the father was the main influence in his life. Likely his father had anger issues and was abusive. Father was also military, not high up but high enough to earn respect. Dad probably used military ways to discipline him."

"How the hell did you come up with all of that? How did you get a description from our vics? They all look different."

Danny waved a hand dismissively. "Look closely at them. The hair it's all close to brown. Dirty blonde, brown, nearly black. No toe heads, not red heads, no grey or black or bald. The eyes some sort of green, the guy with blue eyes look a little like Steve's, they are semi green tinted. The guy with brown eyes are more hazel which means it's mixed with green then there's one with straight up green. As for age I just did an average of the victims. And since he's a fanatic he would likely have the hair cut, like boys do when their young and they think that its what they want to for a living when their grown up."

Steve nodded his head slowly. "Okay, that gives us a good place to start. Nice job Danno. Chin enter in that information and see if there are any reoccurring names."

"Got two, Michael Krauss and Nathan Weatherly."

"Can you get pictures?" Asked Danny starring at the info.

"You got it." Two pictures came up. Nathan was bald, brown eyes, African American, half blind. Michael brown hair, green eyes, bad knee.

"Michael is out guy. Do you have an address?"

"Sent it to the GPS on your phone. Go get him, I'm sure the interrogation will be fun to watch."

Danny and Steve smiled darkly before heading to the Camero.

"I'm sure this interrogation will be different than what you are used to Super SEAL. I think it would be good if we didn't use the five-0 persona to hide behind and just went at it like SEAL's and Marines. What do you think?"

"I don't think you've ever had such a great idea Danno."

The pick up was easy. He pretended that he didn't have a clue as to what they wanted him for. They didn't introduce themselves only as five 0 and asked him to come with them for some questioning. He agreed happily, he didn't want to interfere with their investigation. When they got to the palace Kono and Chin took him to interrogation while Steve and Danny made a game plan.

"No words and death stare or some words and scare the piss out of him?" Asked Danny.

Steve thought for a minute and smiled wolfishly. "Both I'll do no words you do some words if it doesn't work after five minutes we'll switch."

Danny laughed. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

They stopped in observation to talk to Chin and Kono for a second.

"We may need the janitor in a bit."

"No blood." Chin warned seriously.

Danny looked so innocent you would have thought he didn't know how to commit a sin let alone have done it.

"Why would there be blood?"

"No blood Danny. I can tell you and Steve have something planned."

"No blood I promise, but we still might need the janitor." Steve and Danny walked out of the room before either Hawaiian could say anything.

"What do you think their planning Cuz?"

Chin ran a tired hand over his face and sighed.

"I have no idea, and that's what scares me."

_A/N Can you tell I have a huge crush on Danny? I may update more today I am not sure I probably should be doing home work but I keep getting side tracked. So anyway! Let me know what you think for a story ending!_


End file.
